I'm Glad I Met You
by Naru-teen Titan
Summary: OCxErza. When Jupiter was fired someone else took the blow for Erza. The person survived and was taken back to Fairy Tail. The person's idenity remained unknown until a tattoo on their right arm unearths a supressed event from the past. When the person is revealed to be a member of a group that is dwindling in numbers within Fiore the guild becomes intrigued with their new guest.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Stranger

"Sir, we are ready to fire."

"Excellent." Master Jose grinned, chuckling deviously. "Fire Jupiter, now!"

On the ground, the entire Fairy Tail guild looked up at the giant cannon in fear.

"Damn. There's no way we can defend against that thing." Wakaba bit down on his pipe.

"If only the Master was here." Alzack lowered his pistol.

"We just need more time." Cana thought.

Erza looked at her guild mates. She could tell that there was impossible for any of them to protect the guild, which had already been demolished by Gajeel, from being completely obliterated. 'It looks like I'm the only one who can save us.' She used her Requip Magic to summon the Adamantine Armor.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Macao called to her.

"Everyone stand back." Erza ordered.

"You can't be thinking…" Macao was cut off by the firing of Jupiter. The beam streaked towards Erza but she wasn't afraid. She thought about when she first arrived at Fairy Tail after leaving the Tower of Heaven. Everyone had welcomed her with open arms despite her being a complete stranger. She remembered how kind Master Makarov had been and how the rest of the guild accepted her like she was part of a family. Erza wasn't frightened because she was defending her friends and the guild that had sheltered her. All of a sudden a figure dashed in front of her and spread its arms out to shield her from the blast. "What in the…" Erza closed her eyes at the moment the beam made contact with the figure. The figure shrieked in pain but stood fast continuing to sacrifice itself. When Erza reopened her eyes she was staring at the back of a boy roughly the same age as her. He turned his neck to peer back at Erza.

"Are you okay…" his words trailed off as he fell forwards with a thud, blood seeped from under him and a stream of blood began to leak from his mouth. Erza had a flashback to how Grandpa Rob had given his life to protect her. Erza slumped to the ground her legs taking an "M" shape. She screamed in anguish and frustration. 'No, not again. I don't want someone else to die because of me.' Tears flowed down her cheeks as she continued to sob. Wakaba and Macao starting running over to Erza once they heard her crying.

"Erza, are you hurt?" Wakaba asked while running towards her fearing she was injured.

Macao approached Erza placing a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

Erza's arm wobbly pointed to the bloodied boy; she stuttered while explaining. "He, he, he jumped in front of me and, and, and, Jupiter… it… and… just…"

"Erza!" Macao jumped down in front of her and shook her shoulders. "Take a deep breath and then tell me what happened." Erza gazed up at Macao. She could tell he was telling her something but his lips were moving in slow motion. She blankly stared at him lingering tears dripping off her chin and splattering on the ground.

"Erza! Erza! ERZA!" She snapped out of her trance. "Erza, what happened?"

"That boy he, before Jupiter made contact with me, he sacrificed himself."

"Macao!" Wakaba hollered. "He's pretty beat up but he's still alive!"

'Im… Impossible.' Erza gasped, 'He took the blast from Jupiter without any protection and still managed to survive?'

"Hurry! Get him back inside the guild. Get all the medical supplies we have and treat him."

"Roger." Wakaba picked the boy up and ran back towards the guild.

Hours later

"Has he woken up yet?" Erza asked Mirajane. Erza was now wearing her casual outfit that consisted of a white blouse, navy skirt and a blue necktie. She was wearing bandages on both her arms and forehead.

"No not yet. He's stable but still unconscious. You know what's strange, when Wakaba first brought him here his injuries had already begun to heal."

"Is it magic?"

"Probably. Whatever it is it's far beyond even Porlyusica's abilities."

"It's that powerful?"

"Again I don't know but one thing I do know he sure is cute." Mirajane gave one of her girly laughs and walked away to go clean some of the beer mugs. Master Makarov, who had regained his health, emerged from the room the boy was being kept in.

"Master, how is he?" Erza asked.

"He'll be fine; all he needs is to rest some more."

"Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Well, he has the mark of Quatro Cerberus on his left arm and on his right arm he has three peculiar marking I've never seen before."

"What kind of markings?"

"Well, they, um, here it'll be easier if I draw them." Makarov went over to the bar and grabbed a napkin. He made a pen appear out of thin air and began drawing what appeared to be runes. "What are those?"

"That's what I'm having Levy research." He replied.

"Master!" a chipper voice called out to him.

"Speak of the devil. So Levy, any progress?"

"I think so. These are the symbols you described right?" Levy showed the Master the alephbet (Hebrew alphabet). "According to what I discovered these twenty-two symbols are an ancient language that was first used nearly 4000 years ago. It is not widely used in Fiore so it was difficult to find a book on the subject but from what I read when those three symbols, the aleph, the mem, and the tet are used together they form the word emet which translates to truth" In the Jewish custom, from where the script originates, the word emet was also once engraved upon a giant who protected the Jewish people from their enemies."

"You said it's not widely used how come?" Erza wondered.

Levy removed her glasses and bowed her head. "Eighty years ago the monarchy of Fiore attempted to completely wipe out the Jews."

"Why?" Erza was shocked by this.

"I did some research on the Jews when I tried to find where the symbols originated. In the beginning most other kingdoms tolerated them and welcomed the Jews because they were able to help foster economic growth very quickly in the regions they inhabited. But some people didn't trust them and accused the Jews of stealing money from the monarchies. Because of this the Jews settled their own nation away from all the other kingdoms. Then war came and the Jews were forced to flee their homes as the nation they built was partitioned among the existing kingdoms, one being Fiore. Once a treaty was signed the Jews came back to the land they once owned and things were peaceful for a time. Then a Jewish officer in Fiore's army was caught collaborating with another kingdom in order to stage a coup to usurp Fiore's throne. As punishment, the king of Fiore ordered the Jews to be exterminated before another such incident arose. It is estimated that 95% of all Jews that lived Fiore were either killed or declared missing. That boy in there," Levy looked at the door he was behind. "is probably one of last of his kind."

Erza couldn't believe it. She had been captured by the Zeref cult and forced into slavery but to imagine her family and friends slaughtered for something they could not control was astounding.

"That's horrible." Erza fought back tears as she clenched her fists in anger.

"Thank you, Levy." Master Makarov dismissed her.

"Master, what should we do?"

"I think the first thing I'll do is send a letter to Goldmine telling him we have one of his guild members here. Until then the boy will stay here."

"But what about him being a Jew do you think he'll be okay?"

Master Makarov hopped down from the stool he was on and patted Erza's hand. "Don't worry, all that stuff is in the past. Nobody even remembers what happened. A shame." He said the last part under his breath.

"What was that Master?" Erza asked.

Master Makarov turned around and talked to Erza over his shoulder. "Fools who forget the past are doomed to repeat their errors." He walked away to go talk to Macao and Wakaba who were seated a table across the room. Erza glanced over at the door. She bowed her head and put her right hand to her heart. 'Please be okay.' At that moment inside the room the boy's eyes slowly opened.

End


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

I FORGOT HAPPY! I'M SO ASHAMED!

Here's the updated version

Chapter 2: A New Addition to the Guild

'What? Where am I? Ow…' The boy sat up and touched his chest which was covered in bandages. 'How did I? Where am I? I wonder if Erza's okay?' a sharp blast of pain caused him to moan loudly. The door flew open as Erza dashed into the room.

"Who…?"

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Erza's exclamation and abrasive hug caught the boy off guard.

'Someone's hugging me.' He began to blush but then the pain kicked in. "Yeow!"

"I'm so sorry." Erza immediately released him and fell down on all fours bowing in forgiveness.

"No worries it's okay, ow!" He clutched his chest.

By now the entire guild had filed into the tiny room to see the mysterious person who had saved their guild. The boy was very thin yet healthy. He had straight dark brown hair that reached down just below his ears. He had brown eyes and curly eyelashes, rare for a boy. There was nothing odd about his appearance or any distinguishing features that he could immediately be identified by except for the tattoo on his right arm and his guild marking on his left arm. Like Erza predicted he seemed to be about her age.

"Greetings, I'm Makarov Dreyar. I'm the Master of this guild."

"That's great, huh wait where are my sunglasses?" the boy patted the bridge of his nose and then checked around him for the missing article.

"Sunglasses?" Questioned Makarov.

"Yeah, my sunglasses. They're prescription so I can't see five feet in front of me without them." The boy explained.

"Wakaba, did you see any sunglasses when you found him?"

"No I didn't."

"They must have been destroyed while you were protecting me." Erza averted her eyes and poked her pointer fingers together. Her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Aw man, just kidding I always carry a spare just in case." The boy grinned smugly. "I trust my shirt was recovered?"

"Part of it." Macao admitted.

"Could you please bring it to me?" Mirajane went to go fetch what was left of the boy's shirt. Once she returned he thanked her and wiggled his fingers over the fabric. In a puff of smoke a small leather case appeared. He opened it and put the sunglasses on.

"Ah much better." He noticed that Erza was wearing bandages but was otherwise okay. He breathed a sigh of relief. 'I'm glad you're okay, Erza."

"M…Me?" Erza stammered trying to hide the pink that was spreading from her cheeks to the rest of her face. The boy gave a small chuckle and so did Mirajane. "I'm only teasing. I'm glad I was able to save the entire guild." Erza straightened herself up and crossed her arms. "Of course, I knew that." She was still blushing though. Master Makarov cleared his throat. "Now that you have your sunglasses back how about we start over. I'm Makarov Dreyar, I'm Fairy Tail's Master."

"Of course, Master Goldmine has told me all about you."

"It seems you know Erza but let me have the guild introduce itself to you."

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. I'm the barmaid here."

"I'm Elfman. I'm a real man."

"Gray Fullbuster, Ice Mage."

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer."

"My name is Lucy, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage."

" I'm Macao."

"And I'm Wakaba."

"Cana, I use Card Magic."

"I'm Levy McGarden.

"I'm Jet."

"Droy."

"And together," they all said. "We are Team Shadow Gear."

"Hi, I'm Alzack."

"And I'm Bisca, we both use Gun Magic."

"Reedus, Oui."

"Loke."

"And I'm Happy." Natsu's partner greeted.

"Now that you've met everyone…" Makarov started.

"Hey what about us?!" several character said in unison

"Ahem. Now that you've _met everyone_. I'm curious as to why you were around here."

"Well, I was coming home from a job when I saw this huge robot thing charging up some sort of attack. I went to investigate and then…" the boy paused thinking his words through. "then I happened to jump in front of its attack and that's it."

"You're hiding something." Erza accused. "Who in their right mind decides to jump arbitrarily in front of a deadly beam?" The boy rubbed the back of his neck. "If I told you the real reason would you accept it?"

"What do you mean?" Erza was still glaring at him.

"It's because you were there."

"Me?" The boy nodded.

"Erza, I, how can I put this, I I I, I really like you Erza Scarlet!" the words tumbled out of his mouth. Erza had never been so embarrassed in her life. The whole guild went silent except for Natsu and Happy who found it hysterical. "Erza's got a boyfriend." Natsu keeled over from laughing so hard.

"He liiiiiiikes you." Happy cooed. Gray tried to hide his laughter but he too soon began hollowing. "That's the funniest thing I've heard in a long time." He covered his face with his hand laughing toward the ceiling.

"That's so sweet." Mirajane smiled.

"That's a real man for you." Elfman gave a thumbs up in approval. Lucy glanced over at Natsu who was now having a laughter induced stroke. 'So much for me confessing my feelings to him, he'd probably treat it as some sort of joke.'

"That's so cute." Levy exclaimed

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Yeah me too." Jet and Droy tried to impress Levy. She raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"No, this is for real." Jet promised.

"Yeah, for real." Droy copied. Levy placed her hands on her hips and leaned towards them.

"I'll shut up now." Droy retreated.

"Me too." Jet zipped his lips closed.

Erza was dumbfounded. Out of the blue some random Quatro Cerberus mage was in love with her. It caught her off guard.

"LISTEN UP YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Master Makarov had partially transformed into a giant. "Thank you." He shrunk back down to his original size. "Why don't we leave Erza and our guest to settle things between them?"

"But Master," Erza protested.

"Natsu, get up off the ground or so help me…" Makarov threatened.

"Wah! I'm up see I'm up!"

'That was a surprisingly fast recovery.' Lucy muttered under her breath. Master Makarov shut the door behind him.

"YOU!" Erza's eyes were on fire and her hair was radiating in all directions. She resembled a terrifying monster.

"Wait a minute, you said you wanted to know why I saved you and the guild."

"If I knew you would say something so outrageous and stupid I wouldn't have asked." Erza shot back.

"But it's the truth, I really do like you Erza."

Erza took a long deep breath and placed both her hands on her hips. "Listen, I'm flattered and everything but I'm not really into the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"I figured you say something along those lines." The boy pouted, discouraged.

Erza swallowed her pride and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "That's for saving me." She then slapped him across the face leaving an imprint of her hand on his right cheek. "And that's for blurting out that you liked me in front of the whole guild."

"I accept my punishment." He seemed rather happy for just being hit with enough force to knock out an average man.

"You know me but I don't know anything about you." Erza pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Well, I guess I should introduce myself first. I'm Yosh." He extended a hand.

"Yosh." Erza took his hand shaking it with vigor.

"That's not my real name. I don't like my real name so Yosh is just a nickname."

"A nickname?"

"Yosh! My soul is quivering! Wild Four! Yosh! I'm so pumped up! It's kind of what I'm known for around Cerberus, it's my catchphrase; Yosh!"

"I see. About that tattoo on your right arm…"

"Oh this." Yosh showed her his right arm with the aleph, mem, and tet on it.

"It's…"

"Hebrew." Yosh interrupted Erza.

"I'm sorry?"

"It spells out emet in Hebrew." He explained.

"What is Hebrew?"

"It's the language of the Jewish people."

"Levy told me about what happened." Yosh looked at her confused. "About eighty years ago."

"Oh, that." Yosh's chest sank. "If you remove the top letter," Yosh motioned to the aleph. "from emet, you get met which means death. This tattoo on my arm signifies my search for truth in this broken world but also stands as a vow to never forget all the people who perished." Erza didn't know what to say or even if she could say anything.

"Master Makarov told me, "Fools who forget the past are doomed to repeat their errors.""

"Your Master is a wise man. What he says is true. That's why I can't forget because one day the same thing might happen again and then who will remember me or what those before me went through?" Erza abruptly took Yosh's hand out of reflex. "I will. I'll remember." She was serious in her action and he could tell. Yosh closed his eyes for a brief moment and then reopened them, staring up at the ceiling as he spoke. "In our tradition it is customary to stand when reciting the blessing for honoring someone's life once they are no longer with us. I stand for those I know and for those I don't because if there is no one to stand to honor the memory of a forgotten soul then that soul is lost forever. I can tell you are the kind of person who stands for those who have others to stand for them and has the courage to stand for those who do not. And for your kindness I thank you."

"Don't mention it." Erza was startled by the wisdom this boy her age had. "Your wounds, how are they?"

"Oh, they're doing alright thanks to your guild mates care and my own healing abilities."

"Just what are your own healing abilities?"

"That guy Natsu is a Dragon Slayer right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a Dragon Reviver."

"A what?" Erza was stunned.

"It dates back about 200 years ago to my great great grandfather. An Earth Dragon taught him Earth Reviving Magic. Then he passed down what he learned to his son and then he passed it on to his son and so on and so on until my father taught it to me. My father always told me the key to practicing Earth Reviving Magic is to stand as an etz shal coakch, a tree of strength. And from that strength you pass it on to those around you and yourself. Earth is just a fancy term for body so it's only simple healing magic but it's cooler to call myself a Dragon Reviver."

"But according to Mirajane your wounds started healing by themselves."

"One of the many benefits of Earth Reviving Magic. My body automatically begins treating any fatal injury I might have. Not to mention vitality and longevity are a bloodline trait passed down from my great great grandfather. The only downside is…" Yosh's stomach growled loudly. "Ah ha ha ha, it takes a lot of energy to do this so I need to eat a lot to balance the cost of using Earth Reviving Magic constantly."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're awfully thin."

"That's something even I can't explain. I eat and eat but I only ever seem to gain weight when I grow taller." Yosh's stomach growled again louder the second time around.

"So, what do you have to eat around here?"

Five Minutes Later

"Did you ask how much he weighs?" Mirajane said quietly to Erza. "This is the sixth trip I've made to the kitchen."

"He said he couldn't explain why he doesn't gain any weight." Erza responded.

"Oi, Mirajane." Yosh was waving an empty bowl over his head. "Can I get some more teriyaki beef over rice?"

"Coming right up." She smiled sweetly. "There's not going to be enough for any of us if this keeps up." She groaned on her way back to the kitchen. Yosh was now downing his eighth glass of orange soda and stuffing his face full of sweet and sour eggrolls.

"Hey there big guy, care for a drink?" Cana had slid down next to him and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I'd love to but I can't stand the taste of alcohol." He explained while attacking a bowl of pork ramen with his chopsticks.

"Wow, I haven't seen someone eat so much since Natsu." Loke remarked.

"I'll take that a compliment." Yosh had now moved on to some dango. Yosh took the whole stick and shoved it into his mouth and then pulled the stick out after devouring the sweet pastries. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar sobbing. "I can't imagine what my next grocery bill is going to be."

"Don't worry Master," Mirajane came out of the back with two fresh trays of food. "I'm sure it can't be more than 12,000,000 jewel."

"TWELVE MILLION JEWEL!" Makarov nearly exploded. "Do you know how many jobs we'd have to do in order to cover that much?"

"I was just trying to lighten the mood." Mirajane said innocently.

"What am I going to do?" Makarov returned to his sobbing.

"Why not have him work it off?" Bisca suggested. Alzack and her were seated at the bar watching their guest make food disappear in the blink of an eye.

"I might have to." Makarov admitted.

"So I heard you're a Dragon Reviver." Natsu had taken a seat opposite Yosh. Yosh just simply nodded preoccupied by the new dishes Mirajane had brought out.

"I guess that makes us rivals!" Natsu challenged. Yosh shook his head denying the claim.

"What do you mean "no"?!" Natsu was getting fired up. Yosh swallowed and then answered. "I'm not much of a fighter. Besides I know better than to pick a fight with Salamander of Fairy Tail."

"Well, when you put it that way." Natsu scratched his cheek. "Of course you'd be smart not to." He gave a hearty laugh.

'You're so full of yourself.' Lucy sighed. "Hey I have a question."

"Shoot." Yosh was gorging himself on his third bowl of teriyaki beef over rice.

"You're really a Jew, right?"

"Yes."

"Oh, okay then." Lucy was apprehensive about the answer she got.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all." Lucy quickly waved her hands in front of her. Yosh had a hunch so he went with it.

"It's because you've heard things about Jews."

"What, what are you talking about?" Lucy's eyes darted away and she began to fidget with her hands. Yosh set down his chopsticks and pushed his sunglasses up on his nose.

"Jews are money grabbers, we're thieves, robbers, and we can't make an honest living for ourselves so we steal from others. We're in league with dark guilds, we start guild wars and profit from the aftermath…"

"STOP IT!" Lucy's scream caught everyone by surprise. "Not another word." She was shaking. She was rubbing her shoulders with her hands. Sweat had started running down her forehead. "Enough…" Suddenly she collapsed on the ground and started to cry. "My, my father was a wealthy businessman. He dealt in railroads and stocks and bonds. He would tell me things awful, horrible things. I didn't want to believe him but I felt like I didn't have much of a choice because he was my father and despite all that I still loved him. No more, please don't say another word." Yosh got out of his seat and crouched down in front of Lucy. "Do you believe all the things your father told you?"

"I mean I did but now since I left him and my home I, I, I…" Yosh hugged her.

"What are you…?"

"Hatred is a powerful thing. It consumes us and drives us mad. When we hate we see everyone around us as the enemy. However if we are able to forgive when someone humbles themselves before us with guilt for what they have done then they deserve our forgiveness. Lucy, are you sorry for doubting me?"

"Yes, I am." She sniffled.

"Then I forgive you." Yosh gave her another hug and Lucy hugged him back.

The entire guild was astonished. They all hated Phantom Lord for destroying their guild and kidnapping Lucy but after the display of kindness they saw their hearts softened a bit. Master Makarov cleared his throat and stood up upon the bar.

"Young man I have a question for you." Yosh stood back up and turned to face Master Makarov. "How do you find it so easy to forgive?" Yosh gave a slight grin and replied, "Because of my mother."

"Your mother?"

"She had no capacity to forgive or forget past transgressions. She was the most rotten and pathetic human being I've ever met. I didn't want to grow up to be like her so I decided to become someone able to accept and give forgiveness."

Again the guild fell silent. They couldn't wrap their heads around how such an upbeat model human being could come from such a dark upbringing.

"Son," Makarov began. "I have been Guild Master here at Fairy Tail for more than sixty years and I've been a member here for about eighty years. In my lifetime I have never met a mage such as yourself."

"Stop it you're embarrassing me." Yosh covered his cheeks up.

"I meant that in two ways." Makarov continued. "I am truly grateful to have met an outstanding person such as yourself." A vein in his forehead popped and a tic mark appeared on his forehead. "But, I've never seen someone eat as much as you have!" he shouted pointing at the empty stack of bowls, mugs, and used silverware and chopsticks on the table.

"Well um, I, ah ha ha ha…" Yosh rubbed the back of his head and a sweat drop appeared on the left side of the back of his head.

"Because of your appetite we ran way over budget on food expenses this month so I notified Goldmine of your induction into Fairy Tail until you can pay off your debt to us."

"Are you serious?" Yosh complained.

"Where do you want the guild mark?" Mirajane asked giddily already prepared with the stamp and ink.

"Aw man!" Yosh clutched his head in agony and plopped to the floor as a waterfall of tears ran down his face from each eye.

End


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 3: I Want the Truth

"So where do you want the guild mark?" Mirajane asked again.

"The back of my right hand." Yosh wearily requested.

"Okay, stand up and give me your right hand." Yosh complied. Mirajane put the stamp in the ink and stamped the back of his right hand in dark blue ink with the Fairy Tail guild marking. "I hope you like the color, it's the only one we have at the moment."

"It's fine." Yosh collapsed into a chair at the bar and rested his head in his left hand. 'Now what am I going to do?' he thought. 'How am I supposed to pay back…' "Master Makarov," he called out.

"Yes?"

"How much do I owe?"

"15,750,000 jewel." Yosh did a double take. His sunglasses nearly slipped off his nose.

"How much was that?!"

"Fifteen million seven hundred and fifty thousand jewel." Makarov repeated.

"You're not serious are you?"

"Is this the face of a jokester?" Makarov gave Yosh a stern look.

"No, sir." Yosh sighed. 'Geez, in order to pay that much off I'll need to take,' Yosh began counting on his fingers. 'Like thirty jobs. Aw man I really need to learn how to control this stomach of mine.' A cloud of gloom had taken residence over Yosh and many guild members stared at him in pity.

"When I suggested he pay it off I didn't mean for this to happen." Bisca whispered to Alzack.

"Neither did I. Master Makarov sure is strict when it comes to expenses." He whispered back.

"Poor guy." Cana remarked drinking a barrel of ale.

"That is not at all man." Elfman chimed in.

"Wow 15 million jewels. He'll have to stay here forever." Happy chuckled.

"I feel bad for him." Lucy looked over her shoulder at him from where she was seated with Natsu, Gray, and Happy. The cloud was still there hovering over him.

"I still can't believe he blurted out in front of everyone that he liked Erza." Natsu started laughing.

"Yeah, he's got spunk I'll give him that." Gray who was also laughing slapped Natsu on the back.

"Aye sir!" Happy joined in. Lucy suddenly felt a malicious aura and began shivering.

"Hi guys, care to share what's so funny?" Erza cracked her knuckles in preparation. Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Natsu all froze.

"Oh hey there Erza. Didn't know you were standing there." Natsu managed to say despite his teeth chattering.

"Yeah, how you doing Erza?" Gray tried to force a smile.

"Oh I'm perfectly alright; I don't know about you three though." Natsu, Gray, and Happy gulped.

A Few Moments Later

Erza clapped her hands together while Natsu, Gray, and Happy laid on top of the broken table their spirits coming out of their mouths. Lucy was still frozen after having witnessed Erza's display of brute strength. "Lucy?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Lucy sat rigid in the booth.

"Have you seen Yosh around?" Lucy's color returned.

"He's over at the bar last time I checked." Lucy pointed with her finger towards the bar behind her.

"Thank you." Erza walked away.

'If I take fifteen jobs this month and then another fifteen next month I should be able to pay back what I owe…'

"Yosh?" The cloud of despair vanished and Yosh promptly turned around beaming from ear to ear. "Yes?"

"So how much do you owe?"

"Fifteen million seven hundred and fifty thousand jewel." He recited by heart. Erza was immediately sorry she asked.

"I, I, well…" Yosh held up his hand to stop her.

"No, no I'm fine. Fine. Fine…" suddenly he started bawling uncontrollably into his left arm. "I'm not fine!" he sobbed.

"Um, there there." Erza gently patted his head in a motherly fashion. "Don't cry; I'm sure you'll be able to pay off your debt, eventually." When saying eventually she narrowed her eyes and glanced off to the side.

"You really think so?!" Yosh grabbed her hands unexpectedly and gripped them tightly. "Are you really saying there's hope?"

"Sure, I guess?" Erza wasn't too convinced but it didn't seem to bother Yosh.

"As long as you're here I won't give up hope!" he boldly declared. This made Erza blush. She freed her hands and pounded him over the head causing the stool to break beneath him.

"Idiot, not in front of the whole guild." But on the inside she found his confession to be nice. Yosh immediately stood back up and saluted. "Right. From now on I won't reveal that I love you in front of guild." This earned him a punch to the gut. "*hack, cough* starting now *wheeze*"

"Much better." Erza sighed relieved.

"He liiiiikes you." Happy cooed. "AHHHH!" he was chased out of the guild Erza in hot pursuit.

The Next Day

Yosh had been given a place to stay at the guild. The night beforehand he had dreamed about when he first met Erza. It was during a job with Bacchus, Rocker, and Nobarly.

"Now remember our job is to find the old lady's cat; it looks like this." Rocker showed a photo of the cat to each member.

"Yosh! My soul is quivering! Yosh!"

"That's the spirit kid." Bacchus threw an arm around Yosh. Bacchus's breath stank of liquor. Yosh pinched his nose shut.

"Alright Quatro Cerberus, split up!" Rocker ordered.

"I'll check the pub." Bacchus volunteered which was just an excuse to drink and not look for the cat.

"Okay. Nobarly you check east, I'll go west, and Yosh you search the north end of town."

"Yosh!"

"That's it. I like your enthusiasm. You've only been a member for two months and yet you're catching on fast." Rocker complimented. Yosh started looking around all the alleyways and tight spaces on the north end of town. As he was searching Yosh saw a girl about his age with long scarlet hair wearing a chest plate with a design on it and a navy skirt walking towards him.

"'Sup Erza?" Bacchus appeared behind Yosh. He greeted her, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"Bacchus." Erza acknowledged.

"What bring you out here?" he took a swig from the bottle.

"Work, something you should be doing."

"Ho ho ho ha ha ha! That's precious! That's hilarious. You've haven't changed at all, Erza." Bacchus chortled.

"Bacchus," Yosh hesitated. "Is this the person you told me about? The one whom you always tie with."

"That's her alright. In the flesh Ms. Erza Scarlet." Bacchus took another swig from the whiskey bottle.

"And you are?"

"Me?"

"Yes you." Erza giggled a rarity for her.

"I'm, I'm…"

"His name is Yosh." Bacchus finished.

"That's not my real name." Yosh protested.

"My mistake. That's his nickname. This little firecracker joined us two months ago. He's just one big ball of energy." Bacchus playfully punched Yosh's right arm. "All he says is, "Yosh! My soul is quivering! Yosh! I'm all pumped up! Yosh!"" Bacchus did his best impression of the rookie mage.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Erza offered her hand.

"Mhmm." Yosh delicately shook her hand.

"Forgive him he's a bit shy for how loud he is." Bacchus explained taking yet another swig from the bottle.

"I don't mind." Erza smiled.

"Well, if you'll excuse us we have to get back to work."

"I think you mean, _you_" Erza pointed to Bacchus. "Have to go back to drinking while he does all the work."

"That's not true." Bacchus sneered. "Rocker and Nobarly are here too. They are also working just as hard as him." Erza just gave a heavy sigh and turned around to leave. Once she was out of earshot Yosh told Bacchus, "I really like her."

"Yeah, she's fun to be around." Bacchus agreed.

"Nyan~" came a familiar sound.

"Ah ha! I found you." Yosh leapt at the cat but it scurried away causing him to land face first on the pavement. Bacchus just laughed sloshing the whiskey inside the bottle.

'It doesn't surprise me that she forgot about that.' Yosh said to himself. 'It was over a year ago and we only met briefly.'

"Yosh!" it was Erza.

"Yes?"

"We're going on a job worth 700,000 jewels. It won't be much but it will get you started on repaying your debt." Along with her was the rest of Team Natsu. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy.

"If it's alright with the rest of you?" Yosh looked longingly towards Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy.

"It's fine by me." Natsu smiled.

"Welcome to the team." Said Gray

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

"He liiiiiikes you." Cooed Happy.

"Get back here you darn cat!" Erza sprinted after Happy who was flying away as fast as he could.

The job was easy. A local merchant wanted to transport his goods to Hargeon but was worried about bandits robbing him on the way there so he posted a job request for an escort worth 700,000 jewels. No bandits or any such persons attacked them during the journey and the merchant paid the mages accordingly.

"Aw man, am I starving." Natsu rubbed his stomach which growled.

"There are plenty of restaurants in Hargeon; why don't we stop by one?" Erza suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Gray was getting hungry too.

The five of them picked out a place and went inside. A kind waitress seated them at a table and brought them menus. Five minutes later she came back to see if they were ready to order. She took Natsu's, Erza's, and Lucy's orders but stopped when she reached Yosh.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Yosh looked down at his right arm. Normally he wore long sleeved shirts to hide his tattoo but today he was wearing a red short sleeved shirt that clearly revealed the tattoo.

"Is there a problem." Yosh spoke to the waitress but didn't turn his head to face her directly.

"Those markings on your arm. You're one of them aren't you?"

"And if I am?" It wasn't a challenge to the waitress but rather a snide comment because Yosh already knew what was coming.

"We don't serve Jews. This restaurant never has and I'm sure the owner wouldn't be making an exception today."

"Now wait a minute…" Erza began but Yosh interrupted her. "I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you." He pushed his sunglasses up on his nose and scooted his chair back.

"Wait. You shouldn't have to…" Natsu started to say but Yosh interrupted him.

"It's okay," it was obvious he was hurt and saddened but he refused to show it. "This isn't anything new to me. I'll just wait outside."

"Don't let the owner catch you around the premise or else…"

"Or else what?!" Yosh snapped. She had gone too far. "You'll beat me until blood shoots out of my nose? Won't be too hard either everyone would just look the other way!" With that Yosh stormed out of the restaurant slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you but I don't think we'll be eating here today." Erza excused herself. The rest of the team followed suit. When they emerged outside Yosh was nowhere to be seen. 'Damn it.' Erza cursed. "Everyone fan out and search for him." The team split up to look for their lost comrade.

Hours passed and still there was no sign of Yosh anywhere. It grew dark and eventually Natsu said they should just return to the guild. Erza grabbed him by the scruff of his vest. "Don't you even think about leaving without him!" Erza was livid. "One of our guild mates is missing and we will search every single square inch of this kingdom until he is found safe and sound. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" Natsu was frightened of Erza by default but he had never seen her so angry or show so much concern for a member of the guild before. "I should have been more careful…" Erza weakened.

"It wasn't your fault." Lucy tried to comfort her. "None of us could have known that would happen."

"No!" Erza yelled in frustration. "It's all my fault. I was the one who said we should eat at a restaurant."

"But Erza," Gray chimed in.

"You know what," Erza released Natsu. "The rest of you should go back and report this to the Master. I'll continue searching for Yosh."

"Erza be reasonable." Gray pleaded.

"I am being reasonable!" she shrieked. Tears began sliding down her face. "Please, just go."

"Erza," Natsu put a hand on Gray's shoulder and shook his head. Erza had fallen to her knees in an "M" shape. She was hiccupping from the crying. Gray and Natsu walked away, Happy slowly drifted next to Natsu. Lucy followed behind the three of them. She looked back to see Erza let out a sorrowful scream to the sky. Lucy quickly walked away in fear of joining Erza in sobbing.

Erza continued to weep. Why did that happen this afternoon? Master Makarov told her that people had forgotten about what happened eighty years ago, so why did people still harbor hatred toward him? Erza punched the ground, hard. Pieces of earth around her shot into the air. The punch had left cracks in the ground. 'Why? Why? WHY?!' she bellowed in her mind.

"Erza?" she knew that voice. From a bunch of shrubs and other forestry Yosh stepped out. Erza hesitated, how long had he been there? Did he see her crying? Why didn't he tell them where he was?

"Erza?" Yosh approached her cautiously. All of a sudden she sprang up and tackled him.

"Baka, baka baka baka!" she was sitting on his chest and pounding it making it very difficult for him to breathe. "You idiot! Do you know how long we were looking for you?" Her tears of joy and anger dripped onto his chin.

"I'm sorry." He shamefully confessed. "I didn't realize what I put you through."

"Idiot, moron, dummy." Erza kept insulting him as she bent down to hug him. "I was so worried. I thought you had disappeared for good."

"Well I'm here now." Yosh stated. Erza was happy and relieved. She kept hugging him.

"I see you found our little lost lamb." Makarov remarked. Erza jumped off of Yosh embarrassed.

"Master, I was just so happy that I found him that,"

"You don't have to explain." Makarov silenced her rambling."Let's all just go back to the guild." He yawned. "Crazy brats making me come out here in the middle of the night…"

Once they were back at the guild Erza knocked on Yosh's door.

"Come in." Yosh had changed into his pajamas. They were a cute baby blue. Mirajane had given them to him to wear. They used to be Elfman's when he was smaller and less manish.

"I want to know everything." She boldly stated. Erza had taken off her armor and was now wearing her casual white blouse with the blue necktie.

"Huh?" Yosh gave her a confused look.

"Levy told me about what happened eighty years ago but I want to know what you know."

"You want to listen to me talk for hours upon hours about being Jewish?"

"For as long as you need to tell me what you've been through." Erza pulled up a chair to his bedside.

"Alright, here's a lesson in forgotten history…" Yosh removed his sunglasses and placed them on the nightstand next to his bed.

Sorry Next Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 4: This is My People's Story

Mirajane had brought Yosh and Erza some hot tea. Erza took a sip from her cup and then rested it on her lap. "So, tell me. What have you lived through?" Yosh took a sip from his cup and laid it down on the nightstand next to his sunglasses.

"Levy said Hebrew is 4000 years old; is that right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure how long our people have existed but that's sounds like a good place to start." As he told his story Erza pictured the events in her mind. "4000 years ago our ancestor, Abraham established his covenant with Adonai. That's one of the many names we call our god by." Yosh explained. Erza nodded in understanding. "Adonai promised to make Abraham's offspring as numerous as the stars in the sky. And for a time Abraham and his children lived peacefully. For many generations Abraham's offspring multiplied and were fruitful in agriculture. They raised herds of domestic animals and grew wheat and other grains. Then famine struck the land and the Jews migrated to another land that was unaffected by the famine. There they continued to cultivate the bounty of the land and raise families. However, the king of this land grew afraid of the Jews. "What if our enemies rise up against us? Will they not join them in defeating us?" Soon the Jews were rounded up in shackles and forced to build the king's cities."

"They were enslaved?" Erza gasped.

"For almost six generations I believe." Yosh scratched his chin.

"That's awful." Erza looked into her teacup.

"They labored day after day year after year until a liberator arose and freed the Jews from their bondage. They crossed a sea into freedom but were forced to wander in the desert for forty years until they reached the land of their forefathers. In their absence the land had been conquered and a new ruler stood in their way. Their liberator, Moses, received a message from Adonai to appoint Joshua to lead the people back into the land and reclaim it. That was my name, before I changed it. Joshua."

"What was wrong with your name?" wondered Erza.

"It was my mother who named me." Yosh clenched his fists in anger. "The only positive thing that woman ever did was give birth to me."

"But surely," Erza stopped. She remembered when Yosh told Master Makarov about how vile and cruel his mother was.

"Erza, are your parents still alive?" He asked

"I don't know. When I returned from the Tower of Heaven my house had burned down and my parents were missing."

"I'm sorry." Yosh apologized. "Please forgive me. I can understand if you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Erza said comfortingly. "I just miss them sometimes." She took a sip of tea and so did Yosh.

"Where was I?"

"Joshua." Answered Erza.

"So Moses made Joshua the new leader of the Jewish people. With his natural cunning and help from Adonai, the mighty fortress of the enemy was destroyed and the Jews built their cities on top of its ruins. Nations would occasionally attack and try to expel the Jews from their land but none were successful. During this period the Jewish nation was prosperous and attained great wealth. For the next 300 years all was tranquil until the Great War."

"I've heard of that." Erza told Yosh. "In the year X604 the kingdoms of Fiore, Seven, Bosco, Meridian, and Palau all engaged in a conflict like Earth Land had never seen before. Millions of Mages and soldiers alike were killed."

"You know your history." Yosh interjected. "Yes, the conflict put Fiore and Seven on one side and Bosco, Meridian, and Palau on the other. A formal ceasefire was declared in X608 but the War ended in X609 with The Treaty of Selliasrev. The terms were unbelievably harsh towards Fiore because it was the largest and most productive kingdom. Not to mention the land the Jews once owned was divided up amongst the victors in that war. But that incident in X704 eighty years ago ignited the murder of my people. Jewish officers in the King's military were persecuted and rejected by their fellow officers, even the King refused to acknowledge their efforts during the War. One officer, displeased with his father's treatment during and after the War, secretly met with agents from Bosco to stage a coup to overthrow the King. Unfortunately for him he was found out and hanged. Infuriated by the officer's insubordination, the King ordered the Jews be removed from Fiore."

"And that meant…"

"A Holocaust. "Not a single Jew left" became the mantra the soldiers would chant." Yosh began to quiver. "95% of a group of people gone. 17 million people live in Fiore currently. Back then 17.5 million used to live in Fiore. 475,000 Jews died. I heard 20,000 made it to safety in neighboring lands or hopped aboard ships." He gripped his pajama bottoms. Erza could tell it was hard for him talk about.

"So,"

"5000 Jews were able to hide within Fiore without being detected and I am the decedent of two such families." Yosh concluded his story.

"So your great great grandfather…"

"Was born and raised in Fiore and none of his children or grandchildren left."

"But how did they survive?"

"That's a question that will never be answered." Yosh sipped his tea. "They never talked about it and the tale remained with them until they died."

"And your mother's family?" Yosh shook his head. "Same thing. Not that I give a shit about her family lineage at all. No, that just slipped out." Yosh bowed his head. "Forgive me."

"I think you have a lot of built of resentment towards your mother, do you mind sharing it with me?" Erza offered.

"It's personal so I'd rather not share it in detail with other people."

"If you need someone to talk to," Erza gave him a friendly smile.

"I will. Thank you." Yosh tried to take a sip of tea but he had run out.

"No more tea?" Erza assumed.

"Yep."

"I'll have Mirajane fix some more." Erza said sweetly. Once he got more tea; Erza resumed questioning Yosh.

"The incident today at the restaurant, Master Makarov told me that everyone had forgotten what happened eighty years ago."

"Hate and ignorance can be passed down from generation to generation." Yosh explained to Erza. "It's nothing new." He swirled the teacup in his hand.

"You mentioned that in the restaurant too. That your treatment wasn't anything new."

"I have been chased out or have been forced to leave many public places because of my tattoo but I will never remove it. In fact some members of Quatro Cerberus even threatened me but Bacchus and Master Goldmine straightened them out."

"And with Lucy?"

"Probably her father had a run in with a Jew in the past and sadly it must have had a negative impact on him somehow."

"Lucy told me in private that her father often referred to Jews as kites."

Yosh nearly splashed Erza and himself with tea but he managed to put the teacup down despite his uncontrollable laughing.

"What's so funny?" Erza was confused.

"Kikes, not kites." Yosh corrected. "It's a derogative term used for Jews. Kites." Yosh grabbed his stomach. Although it was dark humor Erza was glad to see him laugh after what happened that afternoon.

"About what happened…"

"I'm sorry." Yosh suddenly apologized. It caught Erza off-guard. "I shouldn't have blown up or abandoned you and the team."

"No, no." denied Erza. "I'm the one at fault. It's all because I said we should eat at that restaurant."

"Erza," Yosh confronted her. "It didn't matter what establishment we walked into. I have a feeling the moment the waiter or waitress saw my tattoo the same thing would have happened so don't blame yourself."

Erza placed her teacup down next to Yosh's and gave him a hug. "I'm glad I met you."

"Me too, Erza." He hugged her back. Little did they both know but that would be the last time Yosh and Erza would converse over tea until he returned back to the World of the Living.

Tower of Heaven

One minute until meltdown.

"No! Let me go!" Erza struggled trying to break free. Natsu wanted to release her but he knew that he couldn't.

"Supreme Earth Magic: Etz Chaiim." (Tree of Life) Yosh slammed his palms together.

"Please don't do it!" Screamed Erza. She tossed and turned trying to slip away from Natsu. Yosh had taken off his sunglasses so when he turned his neck to peer back at Erza they made eye contact.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

"YOSH!" A brilliant golden light illuminated the tower. Then the golden light disappeared. The tower didn't explode. "YOSH!" Natsu loosened his grip and cocked his head to the side gritting his teeth. "YOSH!" He stood motionless like a statue. Erza tripped accidently pushing his body forward. She saw it fall in slow motion landing with a thud like a sack of potatoes. Erza scurried over to his body. 'Please be okay.' She prayed but her gut told her otherwise. 'You have to be okay. You just have to.' She flipped him over and laid his head in her lap. Erza glanced down at his right arm the aleph had disappeared leaving only the mem and tet. Met. Death. "Damn it." Erza said softly "Damn it." She raised her voice a bit. "Damn it." Her voice kept getting louder. "Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" Erza started to cry the tears gushed down her face. "Idiot! You had to go and do something like that!"

_"The tower's going to explode any minute now!"yelled Natsu._

_"Is there any way to stop it?" asked Erza._

_"What if an equal amount of magic is released to negate the blast?" Yosh suggested._

_"I think that could work, but that would be impossible." Erza stated._

_"No, I can do it." Yosh told Natsu and Erza._

_"Impossible, Do you know how much magical energy that would take?!" _

_"It's the ultimate healing technique, Etz Chaiim, the Tree of Life. The wielder shares their energy with their comrades however it is also comes at a price. Share too much and the result could be fatal."_

_"Exactly, so don't even think about trying…"_

_"Erza," Yosh removed his sunglasses. "We don't have much time left. If I don't use that technique, you, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Juvia, and your friends will die in the explosion."_

_"But you'll die. I couldn't bear losing you. You're more than a team member and fellow mage, you're part of my family, our family, you're a Fairy Tail Mage. Do you know how much pain and sorrow you would cause if you died here?"_

_"I do not." Yosh replied bluntly. "I wouldn't know and couldn't possibly begin to understand. If I can keep you safe and protect Fairy Tail with my life than I would gladly do so a thousand times over."_

_"Don't pull that cliché bullshit!" Erza howled. "We'll think of another way."The tower rumbled almost causing the three of them to lose their balance._

_"Think fast." Yosh commented. "I'd say that was the five minute warning."_

_'Shoot! There has to be another way! No one has to die.' She sifted through the idea in her mind. The tower quaked violently. This time the three of them lost their balance. _

_"Erza!" Yosh got back on his feet. "There's isn't an alternative solution. If I don't use that technique…"_

_"SHUT UP!" Erza stumbled forward. "If you throw your life away, I'll never forgive you."_

_Yosh opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Then he broke his silence. "If I can save your life; I don't need your forgiveness."Yosh turned his back to Erza and Natsu. _

_"No!" Erza tried to stop him but suddenly she felt someone or something holding her back. It was Natsu._

_"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?!" Erza's face was scarlet like her hair. Natsu didn't say anything he just continued to hold Erza back. Yosh took a deep breath. He placed his hands out to the side. He closed his eyes in concentration. His muscles relaxed and a faint golden aura was radiating around him. _

"No let me go!" –The flashback ended-

"DAMN IT!" Erza cursed. It was becoming difficult for her to speak. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder in condolence. "He, he deserves a proper burial back home." Natsu mustered all the strength he had to keep from going numb. Erza momentarily stopped sobbing. "He does." She whispered brushing his hair with her fingers. Natsu helped Erza up. "Come on, the job is done. Let's go back to Fairy Tail." Erza wiped her eyes. "Yes." She gave a small smile. Gray, Lucy, Happy, Juvia and Erza's friends including Simon (he's not dead) were waiting at the dock. Gray was sitting on a wooden post and so was Wally who was seated directly across from Gray. Millianna was sitting in the middle of dock entrance with Happy in her lap. Sho and Simon were standing near a couple of large boulders. Juvia was, of course, as close to Gray as she could possibly be. Lucy was waiting farther up the road to greet Natsu, Erza, and Yosh. She saw Erza and Natsu who was cradling Yosh in his arms. One of Yosh's arms was flapping in time to Natsu's pace. At first Lucy was ecstatic to see them.

"It looks like you guys were able to keep the tower from exploding." She cheerfully congratulated them. She then noticed the look of despair on both their faces.

"What's wrong? Is it Yosh? Is he okay?" Erza shook her head.

"Is he badly hurt?" Natsu shook his head.

"Well he's only unconscious so…" No, something didn't seem right. If Yosh was only unconscious then why did Erza and Natsu look so sad? It dawned on her.

"No he isn't," her eyes widened and she put both her hands over her mouth. "Please, Erza, Natsu…" she whispered. Lucy fell to her knees. She began bawling. This attracted the attention of everyone else on and around the dock. Upon seeing Natsu cradling Yosh in his arms and Lucy on the ground weeping they all assumed the worst. Juvia and Gray cuddled and looked away. Simon put a hand on Sho's shoulder. Sho reached up and grasped Simon's hand. Millianna squeezed Happy. "He liiiiiiikes you." Happy cooed somberly. Wally removed his hat and placed it across his chest. He bowed his head in respect.

"He transferred all his magic to cancel out Etherion's magic. He knew this would happen but he decided to do it anyway." Erza explained.

A Day Later

Fairy Tail, Quatro Cerberus, and the Magic Council showed up to bid a final farewell to Yosh at a deserted cemetery on the outskirts of Magnolia.

"This is where the Jews buried their dead." Crawford explained. "They preferred to be buried amongst their own so we will abide by that custom." Master Makarov laid a wreath next to the tombstone. The top line read,

Here Lies A Hero Who Gave Body and Spirit For The Sake of Man.

Followed by:

Joshua "Yosh" Kay

X765-X784

A Star of David was inscribed on the bottom. Makarov cleared his throat. "I had Levy translate this as best as she could but some of it may be wrong. It's the prayer for honoring someone's life." As Makarov read the English translation Levy had given him, Erza thought she saw an old man in a brown overcoat and matching brown hat among the mourners. "I'm glad." A voice told Erza. She looked to her left and saw the old man. "Although they're all gentiles I'm glad to see him honored like this."

"Who, who are you?" Erza kept her voice down.

"Jacob Kay. I was his great great grandfather."

"How?"

"I believe Joshua told you that it is customary to stand when remembering someone dear to us. Because everyone here is standing I was able to cross over from the other plain to visit this world. It's a shame." Jacob took off his hat revealing a messy head of greyed hair. "To think that he died so young while I lived to become old."

"He gave his life so I could continue mine." Erza admitted.

"Yes, I know. I saw what happened from the other plain. I only wished he could have finished his business here on Earth before dying now he's forever trapped until he completes what tying him to this realm." And just like that Jacob vanished. Makarov finished reciting the prayer and stepped down. Master Goldmine took the podium and presented Yosh posthumously with the title of S-Class Mage. "I do not make this decision lightly." Goldmine commented. "But because of the valor, humility, and self-sacrifice he possessed I believe he deserves this honor." Goldmine then surrendered the podium. An hour later the funeral ended and everyone returned from where they came from. That evening Erza received an excited phone call from Lucy.

"You have to come here quick!"

"Alright I'm on my way." Erza replied sluggishly. She was still extremely saddened by Yosh's passing but figured that it didn't do any good to mope and lie around. She threw on a racy top and equally racy shorts, she wasn't concerned with how she looked at the moment.

Erza knocked on Lucy's apartment door. She told Erza to come in.

"Look at this." Lucy handed a silver key to Erza. It had a Star of David as the symbol.

"And?" To her it was just another one of Lucy's keys.

"I was just walking along and then this caught my eye. It was sitting in the middle of the street so I picked it up and brought it back to my apartment."

"It's a Celestial Spirit Key. I don't understand where you're going with this?"

"Take another look at the symbol on it." Erza reexamined the key. Suddenly a gear clicked in her brain. "Wait a minute; this is the same symbol that was on Yosh's tombstone."

"Exactly." Lucy winked at Erza.

"Then is it possible?"

"Stranger things have happened." Lucy stood up, the key in her right hand. "Open, Gate of the Star keeper: Brother Joshua. (AN: this is a reference to the Rodgers and Hammerstein's play _Carousel_) Erza couldn't believe her eyes. Yosh was standing in the middle of Lucy's room he was stilling wearing the same prescription sunglasses except now he was wearing, a grey sport coat, grey and white checkered tie, a white undershirt, grey button down vest the last button undone, grey slacks, polished black dress shoes, and black racing gloves that exposed the center of the back of his hands.. His hair still looked the same though, a complete disaster resting on his head.

"Star Magic User: Brother Joshua at your service." Yosh punched his left hand into his right palm. "Yosh! My soul is quivering! Yosh! Wild Four! No wait; I'm no longer a Quatro Cerberus mage anymore. Now I'm one Ms. Lucy's spirits. In that case, Yosh! I can't wait to be of service to you m'lady. Yosh!"

"It's really you…" Tears welled up in Erza's eyes. "You're back." She sprang up off the floor and hugged him tight to Yosh's surprise. "I thought you were dead." Erza rested her head on his left shoulder.

"He's dead." Lucy corrected. "But he came back as a spirit probably because he left something unfulfilled before his death."

"You mean."

"I'm only here temporarily until I settle my business here on earth then I'll join my great great grandfather and all my other ancestors in the other plain. Fuck my mother's family though." He swore under his breath.

"What is this business you must settle?"

"My debt." Stated Yosh. "I can't cross over until I've paid ever single jewel back."

"I don't care about your stupid debt I'm just glad I get to see you again." Erza moved her hands up his back to around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. Once Erza pulled away she was faced with an unconscious Yosh, his face all red with a sappy grin on his face.

"This might be a bit weird and all but I think I'm ready to give this boyfriend girlfriend thing a shot."

"Oh no, I already have one Celestial Spirit with a boyfriend. I don't need one with a girlfriend." Lucy warned.

"Oh come on Lucy," Erza begged. "I really like him."

"It's muuuuutual." Happy cooed.

"GAH! How long have been floating there?!" demanded Erza.

"You kiiiiiiiiissed him." Happy made a kissy face and smooching sounds.

"I'll murder you!" Screamed Erza enraged.

'I'm glad everyone is back to their normal selves.' Sighed Lucy placing a hand over her heart.

End


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 5: First Date Don't be Late

"You don't have to repay your debt." Makarov was sitting on the bar having a beer. "You saved my brats, I don't care about the money."

"It wouldn't be right for the slate to be wiped clean just because I died." Argued Yosh. He was seated in front of Makarov at the bar. "Besides, I get to spend more time with Erza and everyone else."

"You are the strangest mage I have ever met." Makarov declared.

"Yosh!" Lucy called to him.

"Coming. If you'll excuse me." Makarov gestured for him to go see Lucy.

"What is it?"

"We have to work out your contract." She was seated in one of the many booths in the dining hall.

"Loke, or should I say Leo, told me about that." Yosh sat opposite her.

"So what days are you available?" Lucy questioned pen in hand.

"Any day you need to call me, except Tuesday this week."

"Why's that?"

"Because we have a date." Erza appeared to the left of Yosh.

"Really?" Lucy was excited for the two of them. She knew how much Erza cared for Yosh so she had changed her mind about the two of them dating.

"Yes." Erza replied. "However he still hasn't told me what we're doing. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"How fun." Lucy couldn't hide her giddiness.

"Lucy," Yosh began

"Yes?"

"You don't have to worry about keeping my gate open. I'll be using my own magic on Tuesday so feel free to take a job if you want to."

"I appreciate it." Lucy thanked him. For any spirit spending an entire day in the Human World was about their limit but in the case of Loke and Yosh since both of them possessed vast amounts of magical power; they could remain in the Human World for longer periods of time before restoring their energy in the Celestial Spirit World. In fact Yosh had already been in the Human World for the past four days by his own power and he didn't appear to show any signs of fatigue.

"It's amazing," pointed out Lucy. "The only other spirit that I know of to remain for more than a day in Human World is Leo."

"Longevity and vitality are traits passed down from my great great grandfather." Yosh slapped his chest. "He lived to be almost one hundred and fifty-two. He passed away twelve days shy of his birthday."

"He was 151 when he died!" Lucy's mouth dropped.

"Well my great great grandfather was the original Earth Dragon Reviver." Yosh stated.

"My great grandfather lived to be one hundred and eight, my grandfather lived to be ninety-five and my father," Yosh stopped. "Died of a heart condition when he was forty-nine." (AN: My father is still alive and well but heart disease runs in my family. My grandfather survived two heart attacks and was in the process of making a full recovery from double kidney failure at his home when he died peacefully in his sleep at the age of 88. My great grandfather and great great grandfather also lived healthy lives passing away in their late 70s early 80s.)

"Your father is dead?" Lucy was shocked. "But at least you have your mother…" Erza slit her neck to signal to stop but the damage had already been dealt. Lucy realized what she had said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean…" Lucy started to apologize.

"It's okay." Yosh sighed. "I preach about forgiveness yet I can't seem to follow through on what I say. I'm nothing but a hypocrite."

"Yosh…" Erza reached out to put her hand on his shoulder; but before she could his body decomposed into light particles.

"He went back to the Celestial Spirit World." Lucy told Erza. "I feel awful. I shouldn't have brought up his mother." Lucy put her hands in her lap and bowed her head in shame.

"It's a touchy subject for him." Erza explained. "He reacted similarly when he was talking about the incident that happened eighty years ago."

"This is the second time I've hurt him." Lucy slowly stood up and walked towards the entrance to the guild.

'Even after his death, he can't find it within himself to forgive her.' Erza thought.

Lucy trudged back to her apartment. She unlocked the door and then relocked it once she was inside. She took out his key. "Open Gate of the Star keeper: Brother Joshua."

"What's wrong Lucy?" Yosh had returned to his normal demeanor. She ran into him grabbing the top of his sport coat and buried her head in his chest softly crying.

"Ms. Lucy?" Yosh was stunned. He didn't know what do or say to her.

"Can you please forgive me again?" Lucy pleaded. She continued to keep her face buried in his chest. Her tears were staining his grey and white checkered tie.

"Whatever for?" Lucy let go of his sport coat and tilted her neck back to stare up at Yosh.

"Aren't you angry at me?" she hiccupped.

"Oh Lucy." He pushed her bangs back and kissed her on the forehead. "This is why I wanted you to be the one to find my key. You take such good care of us spirits." Lucy's upper lip quivered. "Of course I do because you're my friends." Fresh tears made their way to the surface of her tear ducts.

"Let's make a promise to each other." Yosh extended his pinky. "No matter what may happen, we'll never let it come between our friendship."

"Mhmm." Lucy extended her pinky and the two of them shook on it.

"Let's go get some tea, sound good?" Yosh suggested.

"Yeah." Lucy wiped away her tears.

Lucy and Yosh went to the tea shop near her apartment. They sat at a table over looking the canal that ran through the middle of Magnolia Town. The waitress brought them out their tea. Lucy didn't say anything to Yosh instead choosing to concentrate on her tea and watch boats drift down the canal. "So," she finally broke her silence. "If you don't mind me asking, why attracted you to Erza in the first place?" Yosh set down his tea cup and put his left leg over his right one. "Well I really like her scarlet hair. It's the color that suits her; scarlet is a color of passion and flare. She's really pretty and fashionable." Lucy thought about Erza sense of fashion. Obviously Yosh saw something there she didn't. "Plus," Yosh continued. "She cares about those around her and is willing to go above and beyond for her friends."

"Kind of like you." Lucy pointed out.

"I did what I had to do to save everyone's life." Yosh stated bluntly. "There's nothing heroic or abnormal about my death. I hope my grave isn't too ornate." Lucy pictured the dozens of bouquets and the wreath placed at his grave. "It's not." Lucy lied.

"I'm glad. Though I regret the last words I said to Erza before I died." Yosh confessed. This was new to Lucy. Erza hadn't said anything about his last words to her.

"What did you say to her?" Lucy asked.

"I told her that if I could save her life I didn't need her forgiveness." Lucy picked up her tea cup and took a sip of tea.

"She said that she'd never forgive you if sacrificed your life." Lucy assumed.

"Uh huh." Yosh picked up his tea cup and took a sip.

Lucy put her cup down but didn't release it. She kept both hands on the tea cup.

"The morning of your funeral Erza was still locked in her room. Eventually after about the seventh time I knocked on her door she finally opened it. It was apparent she had been crying. She was wearing only a bra and panties when she answered the door. It didn't look like she was aware of how she looked. I asked her if it was alright if I come in. She just wearily nodded. Her room was a mess. She offered me a drink, but I politely turned her down. I asked her if she was going to the funeral. Erza stared at me for a moment then all of a sudden she just broke down. She blamed herself for your death and she kept calling you an idiot."

Yosh chuckled. "That's funny considering how much she's attached to me now. From what you're describing it sounded like she actually wasn't going to forgive me." Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"She was devastated. I was beginning to worry she would never return to the guild. I begged her to come to the funeral. I thought it would help bring her closure. After twenty minutes she finally agreed to come with me. She picked out this lovely black dress that was hanging in the back of her closet. At the funeral she seemed to be more composed but I couldn't tell what she was thinking. After the funeral was over, I went back with her to her room at Fairy Hills. She told me about what happened when she found you in the woods after that incident in Hargeon. It brought a smile to her face but then she started to cry. She told me that all she wanted to do was just hold you and tell you how much she loved you. It didn't matter if you could hear her or not. All she wanted was to hold you in her arms." Yosh felt guilty. He didn't realize how much his death had affected Erza.

"When I realized Natsu was carrying your dead body I felt the same way because," Lucy wriggled around in the seat, a hint of pink was present in her cheeks. "Ever since that day when we first talked in the guild I've had a slight crush on you." Lucy looked to the side as she curled her hands into fists on her knees.

"Ms. Lucy..." Yosh reached across the table and placed his left palm on top of her head. He ruffled her hair, smiling. "I've said this before but I'm truly happy that you were the one who found my key." Lucy blushed even harder. "And I'm happy you are my spirit." Lucy looked through her bangs, which had fallen due to Yosh ruffling her hair, at him.

"If I wasn't dating Erza I could fall for you, you know." Yosh removed his hand from on top of her head.

"Me, me too." Lucy's blush hadn't faded. "By the way could you tell me where you two are going? I swear I won't tell Erza." Lucy promised.

"The Satin Club."

"But, but that place is nearly impossible to get into. Even my father had trouble getting in there.

"I have my ways." Yosh assured her. "If you'll excuse me," Lucy nodded acknowledging it was okay for him to leave. "I'll be waiting until you call me again." Yosh's body decomposed into dazzling gleams of light.

'I have to admit I'm jealous of Erza. She's lucky to have someone like him in her life.' Lucy thought of Natsu and his obliviousness to her romantic advances. 'I love Natsu but I'm not sure he loves me.' Lucy finished her tea and then left.

Tuesday Evening

Yosh knocked on Erza's apartment door. Beforehand he had stopped by a flower shop and picked out a bouquet of yellow roses that he held in his left hand. Yosh knocked again. He heard the lock click and the door opened revealing Erza in purple dress with a red rose design she had worn during her trip to the casino at Akane Resort.

"Wow, you look incredible." Yosh exclaimed mesmerized by how stunning she looked in the dress.

"So where are we going?" Erza asked.

"I made reservations for the two of us at the Satin Club." Yosh told her. Erza's mouth dropped. "The Satin Club? But that's,"

"Don't worry about it. I dropped a few names and they were able to squeeze me in." Yosh put her worries to rest.

"Whose names?"

"I told the owner that if he didn't accommodate us then Natsu, Gray, and I might pay their fine establishment a visit…"

"You blackmailed the owner?! Oh Yosh that's so sweet. You did that just for me?" Erza was touched.

"Of course." Yosh grinned.

The Satin Club was Magnolia's fanciest dining/ dancing establishment. The club was world renowned for its live jazz band and its cuisine was extraordinary. It was extremely expensive not to mention nearly impossible to get a reservation. Only the wealthiest of Fiore's citizens were granted access. Yosh was a special case. He was able to have his way because like the club's reputation, Salamander's destructive capabilities were also known around the world; Gray was no slacker either. "These are for you." Yosh presented Erza with the yellow roses. She gasped placing both hands over her mouth. "Yosh, they're, they're beautiful." Erza admired her gift. "Thank you." She gave him a hug.

"My pleasure. Now why don't you put those in a vase and then we'll go, okay?" Erza nodded excitedly sprinting to her kitchen. When she returned Yosh offered her his arm and Erza immediately clung onto it with her arm. "Here, I'll show you something cool. Just be sure to not let go off me."

"I'll never let go of you." Erza tightened her grip on his arm.

"Alright then." Yosh raised his free hand into the air and stuck his thumb, pointer, and pinky finger out. "Star Transfer!" A golden magic circle appeared beneath the two of them. Yosh and Erza were teleported to the front of the Satin Club. "That was the awesome!" Erza couldn't contain her fascination. Her eyes were sparkling as she gazed up at Yosh in admiration. "You have to teach me how to that!" She demanded.

"Sorry trade secret." Yosh zipped his lips. Erza elbowed him playfully in the side. "You're such a card." Yosh and Erza entered through a pair of platinum doors. On one door was the word SATIN in bold lavender lettering and on the other door was CLUB in equally bold lavender lettering. Yosh told Erza to wait for him as he talked to a hostess. She saw him signal for her to join him. "Right this way extinguished guests." The hostess's arm was shaking as she motioned for Yosh and Erza to follow her. "Is the table to your liking?" She asked nervously.

"I'm okay with it how about you Erza?" Yosh looked to her for approval.

"Um…" Erza stuttered. "Would it be possible to get a table over there?" Erza was looking towards an area that was closer to the band. "Well?" Yosh crossed his arms, glaring at the waitress from behind his sunglasses. "Let let let me speak with my supervisor…" The hostess shuffled away terrified.

"I guess they want to avoid any trouble." Erza commented on the hostess's behavior.

"I'm really sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable but it was the only way to get into this place and I really wanted to take you somewhere special." Yosh scratched his cheek, slightly embarrassed. Erza shook her head. "I think it was sweet of you to blackmail the club just for me." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Right this way." The hostess led them to an empty table. Yosh thanked the hostess and the two of them sat down. A waiter soon came and handed them both menus. "I don't know if I'll be able to control myself." Yosh joked browsing the menu. "Care to wager on that?" suggested Erza. This piqued Yosh's interest. "Go on." He egged.

"Whoever eats the most has to pay the bill. I trust that your appetite didn't diminish after you died." Erza gave Yosh a knowing look. Yosh gulped. "Maybe I'll just have a salad and Diet Coke." He dove back into the menu reevaluating his decision.

"You still eat a lot don't you?" Erza slyly grinned.

"No, whatever would make you say something so ridiculous." Yosh kept hidden his face behind the menu.

"Come on now," Erza walked her hand over to his and seductively brushed it. "It isn't right to keep secrets from your girlfriend, now is it?"

"Oh look, they have a special section for meals under 400 calories." Yosh quickly changed the subject.

"Alright." Erza leaned back in her seat. 'Let's see how long you can keep up this charade.' She challenged.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked pen and pad in hand.

"I am. What about you darling?" Erza glanced over at him.

"I'm still looking."

"Okay, I'll have a Chef's salad to start off with." Yosh gripped his menu.

"And the prime rib au jus with garlic mashed potatoes." Yosh gipped the menu harder.

"For dessert I think I'll have a slice of strawberry cheesecake." The menu began to crinkle from Yosh's grip.

"And to drink, I'll have a glass of Château Margaux circa X735."

'Is she insane?!' Yosh screamed in his mind. 'A bottle of that stuff goes for 50,000 jewels on average! I can't afford to lose here.' Just then his stomach growled. 'Damn it…'

"And for you sir?" The waiter turned his attention to Yosh. Yosh handed the waiter his menu. "One of everything and a Diet Coke to drink."

"Excuse me?" The waiter didn't think he heard Yosh right. "What was that?"

"I said give me one of everything with a Diet Coke. Are you out of Coke? In that case give me a root beer."

"But sir…" Yosh motioned for the waiter to bend down next to him. "I'd like to see a manager."

"But…"

"Get me a manager. You're trying my patience and I'm very hungry so get me a manager." The waiter obliged and returned with a manager. "What seems to be the problem sir?" The manager asked.

"I want to order one of everything and a Diet Coke but there seems to be some sort of issue."

"Well, I regret to inform you but you can't do that. Our kitchen couldn't handle an order of such magnitude." The manager explained politely.

"I forgot to mention I'm the special guest this club is accommodating tonight." Yosh told the manager. All of sudden the manager's attitude changed.

"YOU IMBICILE!" The manager roared at the waiter. "What are you doing standing around like a buffoon? Take this gentleman's order to the kitchen right away, double time!" The waiter left in a hurry towards the kitchen. "I'm deeply sorry for his incompetence please enjoy the rest of your evening." The manager bowed before excusing himself.

"So it looks like you'll be paying." Erza smiled resting her head in her hand.

"I didn't know you liked wine." Yosh commented.

"From time to time. Although Cana puts the whole guild to shame."

"Don't forget I used to be a Quatro Cerberus mage. Bacchus could outdrink anyone."

"I almost forgot." Erza chuckled. "It's hard to imagine that shy boy I met about a year ago is now a celestial spirit and my boyfriend."

"I was worried you had forgotten." Yosh confessed. "I wasn't sure if you had remembered me."

"To tell the truth, I didn't remember you at all. When you introduced yourself to me I sort of remembered your name but not much else. Your personality changed so much since I last saw you." A waitress holding a tray over her head approached their table. She lowered the tray and placed a glass filled with Diet Coke in front of Yosh and put an empty wine glass in front of Erza. The waitress uncorked the bottle and poured the wine. She told them that Erza's food would be out should be out shortly. Yosh's order on the other hand needed more time to be prepared. He didn't seem to mind waiting a bit longer to eat because he was spending it with Erza.

"I'm meaning to ask you," Erza said putting down her wine glass after taking a sip. "Why do you wear sunglasses instead of regular glasses? Isn't it difficult to see at night?"

"I just thought sunglasses looked cooler and besides I need protect my eyes from being blinded by your radiant beauty, you shine like the sun." Yosh pretended he was delivering a sonnet. "Erza, Erza, wherefore art thou Erza?" He launched into a badly composed Shakespearean monologue. "Erza, my rose, my angel, oh Heaven's beauty doth not compare to thee. If only thou wilst lay upon me thy glance for a moment mine existence be forever complete." He finished. Erza applauded softly. "That was amazing."

"What? I just threw that together on a whim. If I had time to think about it I could come up with something ten times better." Yosh boasted.

"Our food still hasn't come out yet. Why don't you prove that theory Don Juan?" Erza instigated.

"Alright I will." Yosh closed his eyes and crossed his arms in deep concentration. After a minute he uncrossed his arms. "Okay, I've got it." Yosh cleared his throat. He began his poem accompanied by exaggerated arm and hand motions to accentuate each syllable. "Erza is a maiden so fair with scarlet hair. She's pretty she's charming it's plain to see that's she's the only one for me. You for me and I for you our love will always stay true." Erza was blushing madly, deeply touched. "It's beautiful." She told him.

"See? Didn't I tell you I could come up with something better?" Yosh replied. Erza simply nodded. All of a sudden the rumbling of food carts along with the delicious looking dishes on them emerged from the kitchen single file forming a line next to Yosh and Erza's table.

"For you miss." The waiter placed Erza's salad and prime rib in front of her.

"And for you sir…" Yosh already had his fork and knife in hand. "Here you are."

"Thank you." Yosh told the waiter. He immediate stuck his fork in the cranberry walnut salad and jabbed his knife into the lemon-seared perch. The menu had a total of thirty-two different food items all priced at around 20,000 to 50,000 jewels each. Erza's glass of wine cost 15,000 jewels. The bill came out to be close to 3.5 million jewels. Yosh was able to charge the amount but then he was stuck with how to pay off his next credit card statement. While he was contemplating how many jobs he would have to take in order to pay back the 3.5 million plus the additional 5 million he still owed Master Makarov. The jazz band had taken its positions and started to play.

"Hey, this tune's pretty catchy." Erza was snapping her fingers. "What do you say we cut a rug and heat up the dance floor?"

'Cut a rug? Who says that anymore?' wondered Yosh to himself. 'Oh well, I guess it couldn't hurt.' Fortunately Yosh had a tolerant stomach so he didn't heave up his dinner but the excessive spinning did make him pass out. Erza was forced to piggyback him back to the guild. 'Normally it's the girl who's supposed to be riding on the back of the guy but I guess it can't be helped.' Erza sighed. Yosh's head was comfortably resting on her right shoulder while she supported him by looping her arms underneath his legs. "Mac and cheese? That's sounds great." Yosh mumbled. Erza snickered. "So even in your dream you can't control your appetite." She looked up at the moon that was brightly illuminated against the pitch-black sky. "I'm glad to have met you." She whispered to him.

End


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 6: Magic Ball

"Work! Work!" Sang Natsu happily as he went over to the job board.

"What about this one?" Happy showed Natsu the flyer that had caught his eye. It was a four million jewels reward for the capture of a convict known as Velveno.

"What great timing." Commented Lucy, who was looking over Natsu's shoulder at the flyer. "I'm totally broke right now. Let's see Velveno is an escaped convict…" Lucy read the flyer.

"Wasn't he that guy Gray was chasing after?" Happy asked Natsu.

"Yeah but as I recall his bounty was only 400,000 jewels at the time. He must have gotten popular over the past year." Concluded Natsu. "Who's the client?" He asked Lucy.

"Count Balsamico."

"Balsamico?" Macao had overheard the two of them talking. "I heard that Velveno is going to show up at the Balsamico family's magical ball."

"Magical Ball?" Natsu wasn't familiar with it.

"It's a ball held annually, only wizards can attend." Explained Wakaba taking the cigar out of his mouth. "I think it's next Saturday."

"Alright, I'm getting fired up!" exclaimed Natsu turning to dash out the door.

"Sounds like fun." Lucy said excitedly. "Hey Yosh want to join us?" Yosh was sitting at the same table as Macao and Wakaba. He was leaned back in a chair with his feet on top of the table. He had his hands behind his head. "I need the money but I don't know sounds kind of lame." He yawned.

"It says here that there will be a buffet graciously provided by the Count himself." All of sudden Yosh did a backwards somersault out of the chair and stood up. "I've changed my mind, I can't wait to go along with you and Natsu, Ms. Lucy."

"You know how to dance, right Natsu?" Lucy asked nonchalantly. Natsu tripped and fell flat on his face. "Of course, why wouldn't I?" he stuttered. He stood up and started to moonwalk. "See? I'll fit right in." Lucy sighed touching her forehead. "I meant real dancing Natsu not Michael Jackson choreography. (AN: He's that famous that even the people of Fiore know who Michael Jackson is.) Come outside and I'll teach you." Once the two of them were outside Lucy started her lesson. "Okay now just grab my hands."

"What a pain." Grumbled Natsu taking Lucy's hands. Romeo and Happy were watching them. "What're Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee doin'?" He asked Happy.

"Social dancing." Replied the small blue cat.

"Yeow!"

"Sorry about that Lucy." Apologized Natsu after stepping on her foot.

"Oh I get it it's a game where you step on each other's feet."

"Not quite." Yosh scratched his neck. He and Mirajane were standing behind Romeo and Happy.

"Social dancing is when a man and a woman pair up and dance at a ball." She explained.

"Hey that looks like a fun game." Gray commented.

"It's not a game!" Defended Lucy.

"Let me try!" Gray grabbed Lucy's hands but his shirt came off in the process.

"You're disqualified!" Lucy kicked him straight in the jaw sending Gray flying.

"Gray-sama is going to dance flirtatiously behind Juvia's back? If Gray-sama will dance with Juvia then Juvia will strip as well!" She removed her overcoat.

"Hmm, if you want to learn how to properly dance I guess I have no choice but show you by example. Requip!" Erza transformed from her usual getup into a backless light blue dress. Come on Yosh let's show them how!" Erza called out to him.

"Sorry but I have a really important celestial spirit meeting to go to so…" Erza had already walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Wait Erza, please don'ttttttttttttttt…" Yosh started spinning like a top as Erza twirled him around. "You see," Erza told Natsu and Lucy. "It's all about fighting spirit."

"Luccccccccccccccy heeeeeeeeeeeelp…" Yosh pleaded.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Lucy was enjoying watching Erza and him too much to make it stop. Erza finally stopped spinning Yosh. "Dad, I'm coming to see you now." Yosh's head bobbed from side to side before he fell to the ground too dizzy to stand up. "You see that's how it's done." Erza gleamed triumphantly.

Later, Team Natsu accompanied by Yosh under his own authority arrived at the front door of Count Balsamico's manor. Lucy knocked on the door. An attractive young woman opened it. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"We're here from the Fairy Tail Guild." Erza announced.

"Oh, okay. Right this way. I'll take you to meet my father. My name's Aceto."

"Lucy."

"Gray."

"Natsu."

"Erza."

"Happy."

"Yosh." Each of them introduced themself.

Natsu, Lucy, and Erza sat on the couch across from Count Balsamico and Aceto while Yosh and Gray stood to the right side of the couch.

"Thank you for answering my request." The Count greeted.

"Not at all." Erza said humbly. "Are there any specific detail we should know about the job?"

"It's not really that difficult," Count Balsamico began. "There is a certain item I would like you all to protect. It's a ring passed down through the Balsamico family. It's used to determine whom my daughter will marry."

"So Velveno has his sights set on stealing the ring?" assumed Lucy.

"Yes, one year ago he tried to steal it but failed. Although he failed, as a result the husband selection process was ruined."

"But even if he disguised himself," Erza said staring at his profile on the flyer. "It would be hard to go unnoticed with a face like that."

"He uses Transformation Magic and Magical Drain." The Count told the six of them. "He can assume the form of anyone and he can copy their type of magic just by touching them. I want you all to combine your powers to protect the ring from Velveno." He stated.

"We won't let you down sir." Erza spoke on behalf of the team.

"Uh, just to be sure if we catch Velveno…" Lucy rubbed her hands together.

"I'll pay the four million jewels reward in cash." Count Balsamico gave her an OK.

"Yahoo!" exclaimed Lucy. "Cash, right when I needed it!"

Later that evening

"Prefect-ebi." Cancer finished cutting Lucy's hair.

"Thanks Cancer." Lucy smiled.

"No problem-ebi." He replied before going back to the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy emerged from her dressing room wearing a backless ankle length red dress with a slit running up her left leg to her waist. Erza was wearing the purple dress with the rose pattern."

"Come now!" thundered Erza. "The ball's curtain is going up and we will be on center stage."

'Wow Erza's super serious about this.' Remarked Lucy in her head. 'This is just like the time she was thrilled about being able to be part of a play.' (AN: that is the next chapter; it'll be a flashback) Erza and Lucy made there way to the ballroom. Across the way they could see Gray and Natsu. Happy was doing aerial reconnaissance. Yosh however was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Yosh?" Lucy asked, looking for him.

"He told me to say he was sorry but he couldn't wait any longer." Gray pointed over at the buffet table. A man wearing a gray suit jacket and gray slacks with his back turned to them was carrying a plate with food stacked twice his height.

"Ah I see." Lucy sweatdropped.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he isn't slacking off. He's probably scouting the buffet line for suspicious characters." Erza told the group confidently.

"Can we get some more pulled pork sliders over here?" Hollered Yosh.

"Right away sir." An eager chef replied running back into the kitchen with a food cart. Lucy, Natsu, and Gray looked to Erza with blank expressions on their faces. "He's taking a small break that's all." Erza justified.

"Hey! More green beans and let's hurry it up with those sweet potatoes."

"Just a small break…" Erza's eyebrow twitched as she clenched her right fist.

"Do you have something expensive to wash all this down with?" Yosh asked giddily.

"YOU IDIOT!" Erza delivered a flying kick to Yosh's back. The impact caused him to throw the plate he was holding into the air. The food came raining back down on top of him. Erza squatted down, flipped him around, and throttled him by the collar while screaming in his face. "Moron! We're here to work not to relax so shape up and start doing your job!" It was then Erza noticed that Yosh wasn't wearing sunglasses but rather regular glasses. She stopped shaking him. "You're wearing regular glasses." Erza commented.

"Of course. If I was wearing sunglasses I'd stand out immediately." Yosh told her. Erza never mentioned it to him but she wished he would wear regular glasses because she loved his medium brown eyes. "I thought you had to wear your sunglasses to keep from being blinded from my radiant beauty." She pushed some stray hairs out of her face.

"You got me there." Yosh admitted. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I knew that was a lie."

"Hey, are you okay over there?" Gray asked.

"Just fine." Erza stood back up. "Sorry for the commotion everyone." Erza apologized to the guests. The ball continued without any further interruptions. Yosh continued to hang around the buffet table. Turning down anyone who wanted to dance with him. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, and Gray however became fully immersed in the ball. Happy continued to keep on eye out from the air. "Come on." One young lady complained. "I'm sorry." Yosh stuffed a pot sticker into his mouth. "I'm on duty. I can't abandon my post." He shoved another pot sticker into his mouth. "Ugh, gross. I don't even know why I even bothered to ask." She scoffed walking away. Yosh shrugged his shoulders as he bit into a chicken thigh. "Nothing out of the ordinary." Happy flew down to deliver his report to Yosh. Yosh saluted. Happy returned the salute and flew back up. 'He can be anyone here,' Yosh analyzed the guests. 'Damn it this is too hard!' he cursed. 'If only I could narrow it down somehow.' Just then Aceto and her father appeared. Her beauty captivated many of the men however Yosh continued eating. She looked very pretty in the dress she was wearing and he liked the way her hair was styled but his heart only belonged to Erza.

"Ha ha ha." Count Balsamico gave a hearty laugh. "It seems that your beauty is so overwhelming no one will ask you to dance."

"Then may I?" Erza offered. She requiped into her prince costume from the play.

"Of course." Aceto replied. Natsu joined Yosh at the buffet table. "Any progress?" Yosh asked. "None at all." Natsu scooped up some vanilla pudding and put it in his mouth.

"I have to go to the restroom. Can you cover for me?"

"Sure."

Yosh left to find the nearest restroom. Natsu ate another scoop of vanilla pudding.

'Not a restroom.' Yosh closed the door. 'Maybe here? Nope.' He walked further down the hall. He stopped for a moment because he thought he heard a muffled sound coming from one of the rooms. He followed the origin of the noise to a door. Yosh checked the doorknob. Locked. "Star Transfer." Yosh teleported inside the locked room. A man was lying on the bed tied up with a gag over his mouth. Yosh quickly went over to him and removed the gag. "What happened? Who did this to you?" Yosh questioned the man.

"It was a man with an afro. I was looking for the restroom and then I was ambushed from behind." 'Velveno must have taken this guy's place. I need to find his double and fast.' "Star Transfer."

"Wait! Aren't you going to untie me?" But it was too late; Yosh was already gone. Yosh hurriedly searched for the man's look-alike. "Found you." Yosh spotted him. "Star Link." Yosh ran his left hand over his right. The Star of David appeared on his palm. He hid his right hand behind his back and approached the man; he was dancing with someone. Yosh placed his hand on the man's shoulder. Velveno turned around. "Oh I'm terribly sorry." Yosh apologized. "I thought you were someone I knew." 'Now I've got you.' Velveno accepted Yosh's apology and resumed with the ball. Unaware of the marking now on his shoulder. The giant grandfather clock struck midnight signaling the device inside to reveal the ring. "As per Balsamico tradition, the man who is able to reach the ring may propose to my daughter." Announced Count Balsamico. A mad dash for the ring began. "Now to spring the trap. Star Transfer." Yosh disappeared and so did the man much to his surprise. Both of them reappeared on the platform that the ring was being kept on. "Regulus Chain." Yosh poked the man's back with his right pointer finger. A chain of pure light bound the man. "What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Count Balsamico. "It's no use, drop your façade." Instructed Yosh to the man.

"Damn." The man changed back into Velveno. "But how did you know?"

"I found the real guest you were impersonating. Then all it took was a little bit of magic and now you're trapped.

"But what did you use? I suddenly felt myself being pulled but I didn't do anything."

"Star Link, attaches me to anyone I touch and then they are bound to me. When I used my Star Transfer you had no choice but to follow suit."

Velveno struggled to break the Regulus Chain. "Don't bother." Yosh told him. "It's impossible to break that chain once it's in place only I can release it." Yosh grabbed the ring. "You tried to take this ring seven years ago. Yet, you returned knowing it was used in a ceremony to decide whom Acote marries. I don't peg you as a common criminal who would steal just for the trade-in value so what's your motivation behind trying to steal the ring?"

"It's because I wanted to be the one to marry Acote." Confessed Velveno in a voice only Yosh could hear. "We were close friends when we were children but once I grew older the Count sent me away."

"And why might that be?" Yosh asked curious keeping his voice down.

"I was the son of one of the servants here at the manor. It wasn't proper for someone like me to have feelings for Acote." Velveno hung his head. Yosh tossed the ring into the air and then caught when it came back down. "I have an idea. Hopefully it'll work." Yosh said to Velveno. "Star Transfer." He transported both Velveno and himself to the ground level.

"Excellent work young man." Congratulated Count Balsamico. "As promised I will pay you and your guild mates four million jewels." Yosh held out his hand in protest. "Not until you answer my question honestly. Is it true you denied this man the right to marry your daughter solely because of his social status?"

"What are you…"

"Answer my question." Yosh repeated.

"That man is the son of a servant of course I would deny him from marrying my daughter."

"I see." Yosh smiled. "I am not of nobility either; does that mean I cannot marry your daughter?"

"Of course you may marry her." Count Balsamico gave his blessing. "You have the ring don't you? Whoever has the ring may marry her." Acote looked down, she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Alright, however there's something you should probably know about me first." Yosh took off his suit coat. He unbuttoned his vest and dropped it on the floor.

'What is he doing?' Wondered Erza.

"Um, young man may I ask why you are taking your clothes off?" The Count interrupted Yosh's stripping.

"Before I propose to your daughter I want you realize exactly who is marrying her." Yosh explained.

"Wait Yosh, you can't be thinking of showing him that!" Erza said realizing what he was going to reveal. Yosh removed his dress shirt and showed the mem, and tet on his arm.

"Those symbols!" Count Balsamico reacted in shock.

"Aren't those…" one noble whispered to the other.

"I don't believe it." The noble whispered back.

"What is someone like him doing here?" someone accused.

"Filthy kike." One of them shouted.

"He's probably here to steal our valuables." A woman covered the ring on her hand.

"Nothing but a pest that needs to be swatted."

"Human trash, they're lower than scum."

"All of you shut your damn mouths!" Natsu gritted his teeth. His fists were engulfed in flame. "Say one more word and you'll answer to me." Erza summoned a buster sword. "I won't tolerate anyone talking about my spirit like that." Lucy stepped in front of Yosh and spread her arms out. Gray let out a heavy sigh. "Looks like I don't have a choice." He assumed his Ice Make stance prepared to strike. "Aye Sir!" Shouted Happy. "Thank you guys for sticking up for me, but I'll handle it from here." Yosh stepped in front of Lucy. "So Count," Yosh narrowed his gaze at the tiny man. "I seem to be a superior position to bargain. I wonder what would hurt your social standing more?" Yosh held out his left palm. "Your daughter marrying a commoner or," He held out his other palm. "Your daughter marrying a Jew."

"Impossible! I will never accept either!" Count Balsamico puckered his lips even more.

"Pity." Yosh sighed. He walked over to Aceto and got down on one knee. "Ms. Aceto will you…"

"STOP!" hollered Count Balsamico. "I I I concede." He dropped down on all fours. "Please, find it your heart to spare me this humiliation." The Count begged. Yosh stood back up. "Sorry Aceto." He took her left hand in both of his. "I think you're a great person but I already have a girlfriend." Aceto nodded in understanding. "Regulus Chain, Release." The chain of light binding Velveno disappeared. "Here catch." Yosh tossed him the ring. "You need this more than I do." Velveno caught the ring. "Aceto, ever since we were little kids I've always loved you. When your father turned me away I was so angry. I turned to crime and did a lot of things I regret but I want to go straight from now on." He got down on one knee. "Aceto, will you be my wife?"

"Yes." Aceto blushed. "I've been waiting all this time for you Velveno." She tilted her head to the side and clapped her hands together. "But, you'll have to turn yourself in first."

"Of course." Velveno agreed. He slipped the ring onto her finger. A short time later two Rune Knights arrived to arrest Velveno. "I'll come back to you, I promise." He said to Aceto as he was led away in handcuffs.

'I'll wait for you, no matter how long it takes." She shed a tear, both sad that he was going to prison but happy that they would be married.

"I don't think I'm welcome here any longer so I'll be taking my leave." Yosh began to vanish in flurry of light but Erza stuck out her hand grabbing his arm. "You don't have to. Everyone else is leaving." It was true. The nobles began filing out of the ballroom.

"I cannot believe he invited a Jew." A lady told her husband.

"How uncouth." He remarked.

"We'll talk about this later, Balsamico." A gentleman with a fancy white mustache and monocle said before turning to leave with his wife.

"Wait please, you don't understand." Count Balsamico frantically chased after his departing guests. "I didn't know, honest, it surprised just as much as it did you. Where are you all going?"

"Consider our lunch date canceled." A woman in a dark blue dress and yellow hat with a long green feather told him.

"No my friends, come back. The ball isn't ruined."

"Ruined?" A man barked. "You're daft. Not only did a common thug crash the ball but also a filthy Jew managed to slither his way into our presence. This has been an utter disaster." Count Balsamico followed his guests outside still trying to win them back.

"We still have a bit of time." Erza transformed back into her purple dress. "Care to dance?" She held out her hand.

"Uh…" Yosh stuttered. He didn't know if his stomach could handle it especially after all the food he ate.

"Don't worry." Erza calmed his fear. "I won't spin you."

"Promise?"

"I swear." Erza still had her hand extended.

"Okay then." Yosh took her hand. Lucy pouted, envious of the two of them. She looked out of the corner of her eye at Natsu. He was busy eating the leftover food. 'Typical.' Lucy closed her eyes and then reopened them staring up at Yosh and Erza. 'Wherever he goes he encounters hate, but it's different from that time at the restaurant. Now he knows we'll be there for him.'

"Hey Lucy." Natsu had finished eating. "Want to join them?" He offered her his hand.

"Sure." The platform rose into the air.

End


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 7: Stage Fright Saved by Quick Wit

"Hey look at this." Lucy ran over to the rest of Team Natsu. She showed them a page from the newspaper. It featured an article promoting a production by the same theater company Team Natsu had helped in the past. "It looks like they're putting on the same play we were in."

"Oh really." Erza still felt embarrassed about freezing up in front of everyone.

"Hey remember when Erza got stage fright and…" Natsu was cut off after getting punched in the face by Erza. "Zip it."

"There's nothing to feel ashamed about." Yosh stated taking a sip of his root beer. "Even I was a bit scared."

"But you're quick thinking kept the show going." Erza drank some of her beer.

"Yeah, you were great." Gray complimented.

"It was like you were born to be an actor." Lucy praised.

"Stop it. You'll make me blush." Joked Yosh. "But it was fun, wasn't it."

Three Months Ago

"Um, Yosh." Erza stammered. "I don't know if you'll be up for it but I'd like to invite you to join us on another job." She still felt guilty for what had happened during the first job she had invited him on and wasn't sure if he wanted to ever work with her again. Yosh was wearing a green long sleeve shirt. He touched the area on his arm where the tattoo was. "I told you yesterday that what happened wasn't your fault. I'd love to go on a job with you and the rest of the team."

Erza gave him a small smile. "Okay."

"Natsu we're here." Happy announced. Natsu was passed out on the ground from the train ride.

"So it's a request to use our magic to help promote the play?" Gray trailed behind Lucy and Erza.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "We just have to attract a large crowd to come and see the play." Soon the six of them found themselves in front of an impressive looking building.

"You are the people from Fairy Tail, right?" The theater director peeked out from behind the entrance.

"Yes." Lucy greeted cheerfully. "We're really excited to start."

"About that," the theater director whimpered. "You see all the actors have quit."

"Huh?" Team Natsu said collectively.

"The actors all ran out on you?" Lucy was shocked.

"That's right, thank you very much." The director replied.

"Thanks for what?" Happy commented

"My plays have become less and less popular so the actors no longer wish to perform in them." He explained. "Without any actors I'm afraid the play is canceled, thank you very much." The director wailed upset.

"I figured something was wrong but I didn't expect it to be this. If you need actors," Erza's eyes sparkled as she put one hand on her chest and stuck the other one out palm up. "You've got some right here."

"She's serious." Gray remarked. Lucy was awestruck. Erza started doing vocal exercises to warm up.

"Well, it sounds like fun." Lucy told the rest of the team.

"Really." Natsu looked at her skeptically.

"I'm all for it, Yosh!" Yosh pumped his right fist into the air.

"We won't abandon you." Gray promised. At first the director looked pleased but then he snidely chastised them. "Might as well, stupid amateurs."

"What, no thank you?" Gray glowered at him. Team Natsu got straight to work.

"We have one week until opening." Explained Lucy.

"I am the great and fearless Prince Frederick. I have come to save the princess." Erza flawlessly delivered her lines.

"Wow Erza you have great stage presence." Complimented Lucy.

"I'd expect nothing less from my beloved Erza." Yosh stated. "Do your best!" Yosh starting waving to her like an obsessed fangirl.

'This guy has issues.' Sighed Lucy. Happy was in charge of passing out flyers promoting the show. It was the day of the show, which was set to open that afternoon. Team Natsu had been working hard for the past week to prepare.

"I don't mean to interrupt but you have some fans waiting outside thank you very much." The director told them.

"Fans?" They all said in unison.

"Yo." Master Makarov greeted everyone. Along with him was Masters Bob and Goldmine, Yajima from the Magic Council, Moka and Lulu from Galuna Island, Boze and Sue (ex-Phantom Lord Mages), Mirajane, the pirate captain from the ship Erza commandeered during her trip to Galuna Island to retrieve Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Happy, Bora, and the giant chicken-man who used to belong to Eisenwald.

"I don't even know where to start!" exclaimed Lucy.

"It's almost time for the performance; break a leg." Mirajane wished them luck.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a play." Master Makarov admitted.

"Thanks for the invitation, Macky." Yajima expressed with gratitude.

"It's been too long, how have you been?" Master Bob asked. Yosh had seen Master Bob on occasion when he came to visit Quatro Cerberus.

"I came to heckle you guys." Master Goldmine proclaimed.

'That's Master Goldmine for you.' Yosh sweatdropped.

"Meat!" The chicken-man clucked.

"And what exactly are _you_ doing here fake Salamander?" Lucy wondered.

"It's been a while, Michael."

"It's Bora." He corrected. "After your fiery fist hit my heart I decided to give up scouting for pin-up girls for _Sorcerer Weekly_."

"Was that really what happened?" Lucy said astonished.

"Why? What did you think I doing?" Bora asked out of curiosity.

"Noth… Nothing." Lucy surrendered.

"She was thinking naughty thoughts." Happy interjected.

"I'll be rooting for you Madame." The pirate captain said giddily.

"Thank you for coming all this way." Erza embraced him. The pirate captain's eyes turned into hearts.

'Lucky Bastard!' Yosh tried to control his anger.

"Aren't you from Galuna Island?" Gray questioned Lulu.

"I'm Lulu. Thank you again for saving us." She bowed politely.

"Aren't you two from Phantom?" Lucy asked Sue and Boze.

"I was captivated by Salamander's power." Boze stated.

"And that's that." Sue blushed. "Here I brought some food."

"Food!" Natsu licked his lips; so did Yosh.

"Meat!" the chicken-man clucked again.

"But that's raw." Pointed out Lucy.

"I didn't make it for you." Sue blushed harder and looked away.

'Tsundere.' Lucy thought to herself.

"Thanks." Natsu tried to take it from her. "Not for you!" she kicked him in the face. "Is it for me?" Yosh pointed to himself as drool slithered down the corner of his mouth. "You either!" He too received a one-way express ticket to Painville. "It's for that red dog." Sue explained. Happy was overjoyed.

"He's blue and a cat." Lucy pinched her forehead.

"How much longer until you destroy the moon?" Moka asked Lucy.

"Uhh…" Lucy retreated away from him. 

"Good luck." Their fans said together.

"I'm beat, and the show hasn't even begun." Lucy moaned.

"I've never seen such a large audience before thank you very much." Remarked the theater director from behind one of the pillars on the stage.

"Sugoi!" Lyra couldn't contain her excitement. "I've never sung in front of so many people before!"

"Let's do our best." Lucy smiled, excited as well. A buzzer sounded to signal the beginning of the play.

"Far, far away, a story long ago…" Lyra sang while playing her harp. "A prince in the West kingdom fell in love with a princess of a rival kingdom…"

"What a beautiful voice." Yajima told his companions sitting near him in a box above the stage. "Wonderful." Bob agreed. Suddenly a spotlight shown on Erza in a prince's costume. She was wearing her hair back in a ponytail.

"Madame!" the pirate captain admired her.

"That prince is awesome." A lady in the audience blushed slightly. "To save the princess, the prince of the West kingdom went to the Mountain of Death." Continued Lyra. Erza attempted to deliver her line but she froze up. "Why does she look so nervous?" wondered Lucy.

"Maybe she suffers from stage fright?" Gray suggested. Erza's knees were buckling. "My name… Fred… Prince… to save…" Erza began blushing madly and shaking.

"What?" Someone in the audience whispered.

"So lovely." Someone else whispered.

"Meat's gone bad." Observed the chicken-man

"She's frozen stiff." Bora examined.

"That may be so but I can feel the earnestness in her delivery." Boze told Bora.

"One of those Lamaze method actors." Sue watched in interest.

"Uh, no." Bora contended.

"I… with ten swords." Erza hesitantly raised her sword.

"That's too far. She's skipping half the play!" Lucy had a copy of the script in her hand.

"She's hyperventilating." Happy chimed in.

"With ten sword of…" All of sudden a magic circle appeared in front of Erza and launched ten swords into the audience. Thankfully no one was hurt just terrified.

"More Madame!" Demanded the pirate captain.

"You're risking your life just by watching this play." Remarked Yajima. Makarov had his typical look of "oh my god what have my brats done?!"

"Erza's broken down." Happy announced to the rest of the team.

"What are we going to do?" Gray looked to his teammates for support

"We've got to cover for her." Lucy told them.

"Leave it to me. Natsu, Happy, get ready with the dragon costume." Yosh stepped out on stage. Yosh's costume was similar to Gray's except it was green and the cape was shorter. "Prince Frederick, it is I the magician of the rival kingdom. I congratulate you for making it this far but in order to win our princess you must defeat the invincible dragon." Yosh declared. Nothing happened. He cleared his throat. "I said you must defeat the invincible dragon!"

"That must be us." Happy lifted Natsu in his dragon's costume.

"Rawr! Rawr!" Natsu breathed fire out his mouth.

"Oh no the dragon has broken free of my control. Prince I urge you to take cover by those rocks over yonder." Yosh motioned for Erza to exit the stage to her left. She regained some of her composure. "Indeed I shall." Erza ran off stage. Once off stage she breathed easy for the first time since the beginning of the play. She watched as her friends continued the play.

"Rawr! Rawr!"

"Back, foul beast! I hath tamed thee before and I shall do it again."

"I'll help." Gray was standing next to Yosh. "Ice Make: Net." Gray created a giant butterfly net.

'How will that stop a dragon?' Lucy thought. "Prince Frederick, Prince Frederick." Lucy entered from the right. "I heard my love, however where has he gone?"

"Princess you should be here." Yosh warned. Gray was chasing Natsu around the stage trying to snare him.

"The mighty dragon has become rouge."

"If only Prince Frederick was here to save us."

"Too heavy." Happy struggled to hold Natsu up. Finally he could no longer support Natsu and the dragon costume came crashing down onto the stage.

"Ow!" Natsu expelled some fire that caught onto Lucy's dress. "AH! Fire. I'm on fire!"

"Prince Frederick to the rescue." Erza dashed towards Lucy leaping gracefully into the air and slicing the fabric causing the costume to fall apart.

"YAH!" Lucy held the ripped dress close to her.

"Meat!" clucked the chicken-man

"Wow!" Bora pinched his nose shut to keep the blood from dripping onto the ground.

"Superb." Boze adjusted his glasses.

"I always knew she was an exhibitionist." Sue crossed her arms.

"Ara ara." Master Bob held his face while hearts fluttered around him.

"Oh dear." Master Goldmine covered his sunglasses with one hand.

"Quite the unexpected development eh, Macky?" Yajima elbowed his old friend. Master Makarov's mouth had dropped to the floor his face was a pale white. Erza immediately removed her cape and used it to cover Lucy's body. The part of the stage next to Yosh erupted throwing him off balance and causing him to hit his head which effectively knocked him out."

"Moo! I'm here Ms. Lucy." Taurus announced at the same time flexing his biceps.

"What are you doing?" Lucy was livid.

"I told you I'd always be there to protect your nice body." He winked and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're a bit late." She scolded.

"Then I guess I'll just moove along." Taurus disappeared in a scatter of golden particles. The set was destroyed, Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza was in the middle of the stage delivering her lines in the middle of the chaos, and Yosh was knocked out on the ground. Abruptly the ceiling of the theater split in two. Chunks of concrete came crashing down but failed to cause harm to anyone, but the stage was in shambles. After about a minute or so a person in the audience started clapping. Some other people joined him. Soon the whole audience was on their feet clapping and whistling. Once Yosh recovered Team Natsu held hands and collectively bowed. The audience cheered. Afterwards they went back to the dressing rooms now outdoors thanks to the collapse of the roof.

"I'm totally wiped out." Lucy collapsed. So did the rest of Team Natsu.

"Don't get too comfortable." The theater director told them. "Because of the play's success I'm having you perform another fourteen shows, twice a day for one week. You'll be properly compensated of course thank you very much."

"Fourteen shows?!" Team Natsu acted like they received a death sentence.

Present Time

"I'm glad they were able to find professional actors to do the show because I don't know if I could have survived another week of doing it." Lucy took a seat next to Yosh and rubbed her ankle.

"But I don't think they'll be able to top the performance we gave." Yosh drank some of his root beer.

"That's probably true. " Lucy stretched her right arm over her head.

"And my stage fright is gone now." Erza proudly said hitting her chest plate.

"Just in time too for Talent Show." Mirajane took away Yosh's old glass and replaced it with a new one.

"Talent Show?" They all looked at Mirajane confused.

End

(Next Chapter is non-canon, basically Makarov decides to host a talent show because he thinks it'll be fun to see everyone's talents outside of their proficiency with magic)


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 8: A Song From the Heart

(Brief note: I reviewed my previous chapter and noticed I made a lot of grammatical errors. This is not a typical occurrence and I am disappointed in myself but I also blame spell check)

"We're holding a Talent Show?" The news took Lucy by surprise.

"Yep, Master Makarov thought it would be fun to see everyone show their talents off."

"When's it being held?" Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow." Mirajane collected the other mugs sitting on top of the table. "Actually it's not a Talent Show; it's a selection process for who will perform in the Grand Magic Games." Mirajane explained.

"What are the Grand Magic Games?" Yosh wasn't familiar with them.

"It's a contest of skill between all the guilds in Fiore." Macao appeared next to Mirajane. "The first one took place one year ago and we came in last place. This year we hope to at least score within the top 3."

(AN: Please disregard the current timeline of the Fairy Tail manga and anime; the seven year time skip did not occur so everything I write about is taking place in the present present not the future present like the manga and anime. I made the appropriate change to Chapter 6.

-Sincerely Naru-teen Titan.)

"What was the competition last year?" Yosh inquired, interested to learn more.

"Synchronized Swimming." Macao replied. "Mermaid Heel took first, Lamina Scale came in second, Blue Pegasus in third, and then your former guild Quatro Cerberus took fourth. This year it's singing."

"So that's why Master Makarov is holding a talent show, to see who are the best singers from the guild."

"Exactly." Macao informed Yosh. "The rules state that each guild may send a team of three members. The number was six members last year. A panel of six judges will decide the outcome." Macao explained. "One, two, or all three guild members may perform a song. Three submissions will be given for evaluation."

"So three songs but they can be sung individually or as a group?" Yosh pondered out loud.

"That's my understanding of it." Macao concurred. He then left Team Natsu to discuss what everyone was going to perform.

"I think I'll sing something my mom used to sing to me when she would tuck me in." Lucy decided.

"I'm going to sing _Ice Ice Baby_." Gray proclaimed.

"As for me I'm going to get funky with _Disco Inferno_." Natsu stuck his finger into the air.

"What about you Erza?" Yosh asked her.

"There's this one song I really like but it's a duet."

"What's the name of the song?" Yosh inquired. He thought maybe if he knew the song he could sing it together with Erza.

"_Ain't No Mountain High Enough_." Erza said to him quietly. "I always wanted to have a relationship like the people in the song did." Erza blushed.

"I know that song." Yosh informed Erza. "Do you want to sing it together for the talent show?" Erza happily nodded.

"Juvia will be singing _Singing in the Rain_." Juvia announced.

'How fitting.' Thought Lucy.

"Shooby doo bop! Colorful, colorful, shooby do bop! Giheeheehee." Cackled Gajeel.

"What do will we drunken with sailor?" Slurred Cana passed out over a barrel of ale.

"Allons! Enfants de la Patrie! Le jour de gloire est arrivé!" Reedus recited the French National Anthem.

"I have a little dreidel, I made it out of clay and when it's dry and ready with dreidel I shall play."

'Who the…?' Yosh looked around to see who was singing. Levy waved at Yosh and then came over to the table. "I found this frayed song sheet amongst the research materials I collected when you first arrived at the guild. Ever since then I can't get this song out of my head.

"It is a classic." Admitted Yosh.

"Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel, with dreidel I shall play." Levy continued happily skipping away.

"SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!" Belted out Alzack.

"AND YOU"RE TO BLAME!" Bisca shouted.

"DARLING, YOU GIVE LOVE A BAD NAME!" They both sang together.

"Hey Elfman," Yosh stopped him as he walked past their table. "Are you going to enter as well?"

"Of course; a real man never backs down from a challenge!"

"What are you going to sing?"

"I put a lot of thought into it and I finally decided on _Baa Baa Black Sheep_." Elfman pumped his fists. Yosh ignored the irony of the situation and wished Elfman luck.

'Wow, this might be harder than I thought.' Yosh realized after hearing everyone practicing.

"Erza, how about we rehearse later tonight? Just to be sure we're in sync." Yosh suggested.

"That sounds great. Why don't you come over at around seven?"

"Alright."

So at around seven that evening Yosh knocked upon Erza's apartment door.

"Coming." Erza unlocked the door and opened it. Erza was wearing a light blue raincoat, brown and red checkered scarf, and navy bell-bottom jeans, and white pumps. She had a light blue beret on top of her head. "I went shuffling through my closet to see if I had anything that looked like it was from the time period." She explained.

"I'm surprised you found what you did. You really look the part." Yosh admired her outfit.

"So would you like to come in?" Erza offered. Yosh was still standing outside. The practice started well except a tremendous crash of thunder interrupted them.

"I didn't know it was supposed rain tonight." Erza turned off the music lacrima.

"Does it matter?" Yosh asked her, puzzled.

"It's a bit embarrassing but I have Astraphobia." (Fear of lightning) Erza's cheeks turned the same color as her hair.

"You're scared of thunderstorms?" Yosh wanted to laugh but he knew if he did it would hurt Erza's feelings. He just couldn't picture her covering in fear under her covers. Whenever Erza would blush Yosh thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"If it isn't any trouble…" Erza looked away from Yosh and poked her fingers together. "Could you stay here with me?" She looked back at Yosh with big, puppy dog eyes.

"I've spent the past few days staying in the Celestial Spirit World so I have plenty of magical energy stored up."

Unfortunately I only one bed so you'll have to sleep on the couch; I'll get you a blanket." Erza came back with a pink frilly blanket. "It may be girly but it's the only clean one I had." She tossed it to him.

"Thanks Erza." Yosh placed it down on the couch.

"There's only one bathroom and I need to shower." Erza declared. Yosh shrugged his shoulders. "That's fine. I'm in no hurry to brush my teeth." Yosh reclined on the couch. "Wake me when you're done." Yosh yawned; he closed his eyes and dozed off.

"Yosh, Yosh, Yosh." Erza lightly shook him.

"Oh you're duuuunnnn?!" Yosh was caught off guard by Erza was standing over him wearing nothing but a towel. He covered his eyes with his hands. "Eeeerza put some clothes on!" He stuttered. Erza smiled mischievously. "So, does, this, excite, you?" she tapped his nose with every word.

"Of course it does, but that's not the point!" Yosh removed his hands from his eyes. "It isn't right for you to be walking around practically naked when a man is staying in your apartment."

"But we are dating you know." Erza pointed out. "Besides I like teasing you." Erza grinned.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yosh rubbed his forehead. "I'm going to go brush my teeth. Except I left my toothbrush in the Celestial Spirit World; be right back." Yosh disappeared in flurry of golden sparkles.

"He may be immortal and matured a little," Erza remarked. "However to me he'll always be that awkwardly shy kid I met a year ago." She found herself lost in memory.

"I'm back." Yosh's arrival snapped Erza back into reality. He was holding his toothbrush and was now wearing a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I want to be fully prepared for the competition tomorrow." Erza stretched her hand over her head.

"Okay, goodnight Erza."

"Goodnight Yosh." Erza replied.

The storm didn't let up in fact it seemed to progressively worsen as the night went on. Erza couldn't fall asleep due to the thunder. She got out bed and opened her bedroom door. She walked into the living room and saw the faint outline of Yosh's figure sprawled out on the couch. The blanket was half on him and half on the floor. "Yosh, Yosh, Yosh," Erza gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"No, no more pancakes." Yosh wearily said. Erza tapped him harder. "Maple syrup and strawberries." A tic mark appeared on Erza's forehead. "Wake up, you idiot!" She punched him in the gut. Yosh fell off the couch grabbing his stomach in pain.

"Ow, what was that for?" Yosh wheezed.

"I, I can't sleep." Erza admitted.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Yosh recovered from Erza's punch and now sat with his legs crossed on the floor.

"Can you stay by my side until I fall asleep?" Erza asked him.

"Okay fine." Yosh stood up and followed Erza back to her bedroom. He took a seat in a chair near her bed. 'Geez, she's so high maintenance.' He complained in his mind. A roar of thunder surprised the both of them.

"Kyah!" Erza flung herself at Yosh causing the chair to tip over. Erza was lying on top of Yosh.

"I'm so sorry." Erza rapidly apologized. She attempted to get off him but Yosh wrapped his arms around her back.

"No it's okay. This way I can stay close to you if you feel scared again." Erza began blushing. The two of them didn't have a very intimate relationship so whenever they were close to each other it was often embarrassing for Erza.

"Real…really." Erza stammered. "Then can I?" She rolled over onto her side so she was now eye to eye with Yosh on the floor. "Can I stay like this?"

"Sure. Just let me have my arm back." When Erza rolled over she brought his arms down with her so his left arm was now under her right side. Erza lifted her hip so Yosh could squeeze his arm through. "Thanks." He told her. He placed his left hand on her head and brought her in close. "No matter what I'll always protect you." Yosh vowed.

"Hai." Erza melted in his embrace. The crash of lightning and thunder outside no longer made Erza feel uneasy. She silently cried as she gripped his t-shirt. 'I'm so happy to have met you.' Erza smiled before drifting off to sleep. The next morning Levy knocked on Erza's door. 'I hope she's feeling okay.' Levy knew of Erza's astraphobia so she was being a good neighbor and checking up on her friend. Levy knocked again when no one came to answer the door. Levy turned the doorknob; to her shock it was unlocked. Erza had forgotten to relock the door after Yosh came in last night. Levy hesitantly opened the door. No one was in the living room but there was a pink, frilly blanket on the floor. "Erza?" Called Levy but there was no response. "Erza?" Levy ventured deeper into the apartment. She noticed Erza's bedroom door was open. "Erza?" Levy froze in place. Yosh and Erza were still curled up together on the floor sleeping soundly. 'So, so cuuuuute.' Levy placed her hands on her cheeks. 'They look adorable. I wish I had a boyfriend. Wah! I totally forgot the reason I came here is because the talent show is starting in fifteen minutes.'

"Erza! Yosh!"

"Who, Levy!" Erza stared at her wide-eyed. "How'd you get in?"

"You forgot to lock your door but more importantly the talent show starts in fifteen minutes." She informed Erza.

"Oh my gosh! Yosh wake up! We have to get dressed." Erza shook him violently.

"What's about who's getting dressed?" Yosh asked groggily. "Oh hi Levy."

"Hi." Levy greeted.

"Oh man I have to get my costume ready." Erza dashed out of the bedroom. Once she was gone Levy whispered to Yosh, "So what happened last night?"

"Nothing happened you goof." Yosh playfully karate chopped Levy's forehead.

"Oh come on, I won't tell." Levy promised. Yosh already knew she would tell everyone. "I told you nothing happened, now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed."

"Aw," Levy was disappointed but nevertheless she began humming and left. Yosh ditched his usual uniform and instead chose to wear dark navy pants, a dark navy jacket and a lavender colored sweater. He still kept his sunglasses on but wasn't wearing racing gloves. In order to get to the guild faster, Yosh used Star Transfer to teleport Erza and himself. Juvia finished her rendition of _Singing in the Rain_ replacing all the personal pronouns with the third person but still she gave a good effort. Next up were Yosh and Erza. "Ready?" Erza quietly asked.

"As ready as you are." Yosh grabbed her hand. The curtain rose and the stage lights illuminated the two of them. The lacrima started playing the song.

"_Listen baby,_" Yosh began. "_Aint't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby._"

"_If you need me call me no matter where you are, no matter how far._" Erza tapped Yosh's nose.

"_Don't worry baby._"

"_Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry,_"

"_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe._" They sang together.

"_Remember the day I set you free I told you you could always count on me darlin' from that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me some way some how._"

"_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe._" They reached out and interlocked fingers.

"_Oh no darlin'._"

"_No wind, no rain._ _All winter's_ _cold can't stop me baby."_

"_No, no baby._"

"_Cause you are my beau._"

"_If you're ever in trouble I'll be there on the double just sing this for me,_"

"_Oh baby._" They both looked into others eyes.

"_My love is alive way down in heart although we are miles apart._" Erza sang.

"_If you ever need a helpin' hand I'll be there on the double as fast as I can._" Yosh responded.

"_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough._"

"_To keep me from getting to you babe._" Erza finished.

"_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide to keep me. Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough. Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough._" They ended the song with a small kiss on the lips. The crowd went wild. There was cheering and high pitched whistling.

"You two were awesome." Lucy complimented.

"Thank you." Replied Yosh.

"You two were on fire!" Natsu gave them a thumbs up.

"Aye Sir!" Happy agreed.

"So do you think we'll win?" Erza's eyes were sparkling and she had a huge grin on her face.

"I'd imagine so." Gray leaned against one of the pillars supporting the guild.

"Ahem." Master Makarov cleared his throat. "I am ready to announce the three people who will participate in the Grand Magic Games this year. Lucy Heartfillia, Erza Scarlet, and Yosh Kay will represent the Fairy Tail Guild.

"We won!"exclaimed Erza hugging Yosh.

"Let's do our best Ms. Lucy." Yosh told his master

"Yeah." Lucy tilted her head and smiled.

Songs by order of appearance:

_Ice Ice Baby- Vanilla Ice_

_Disco Inferno- The Trammps_

_Ain't No Mountain High Enough- Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell_

_Singing in the Rain- Gene Kelly_

_Drunken Sailor- Traditional_

_La Marseillaises- Traditional_

_I Have a Little Dreidel- Traditional_

_Shot Through the Heart- Bon Jovi_

_Baa Baa Black Sheep- Traditional_

END


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail is the property of Hiro Mashima.

My character is a creation based upon my own experiences and religious background.

Chapter 9: Convergence

Lucy, Yosh, and Erza traveled with the rest of the guild on a train to Crocus. Natsu and Gajeel got motion sickness but they soon return to normal once the train stopped. The tournament was scheduled to be only one day. It was being held in Domus Flau, a large stadium that had been used since ancient times.

"Hello and welcome to the Second Grand Magic Games." Chapati spoke to the crowd and contestants through a microphone from the press box. His face was also being broadcasted over many monitors within the stadium. Seating was divided between boxes that overlooked the stadium; these were occupied by the guilds and the contestants, and general seating where the public was. "I joined here with the judges, to the immediate right of me is former Magic Council Member Yajima."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Yajima was wearing a chef's hat. He chose to resign shortly after Yosh's death. He felt responsible for the young man's death since he had voted to fire Etherion. He soon opened up his own restaurant like he always dreamed of.

"Next to him is Jason from _Weekly Sorcerer_."

"Cool! Ultra Cool!" Jason said excitedly.

"Then we have Jenny Realight, the current Ms. Fiore."

"Hi everyone." She blew kisses to the lacrima.

"Our third judge is this gentleman."

"Meat." Clucked the Eisenwald Chicken.

"Hello, I'm Bora. I'll be serving as a judge as well." He winked to the lacrima recording the press box.

"I'm last, kabo. My name's Mato, kabo."

"And there are our six judges for this year's Grand Magic Games." Chapati relayed. "Now let's have look at this year's contestants." Chapati motioned to the gigantic lacrima hovering above the stadium. The screen displayed the guild insignia as a backdrop to the names and full body shot of each contestant. Kagura Mikazuchi, Millianna, and Beth Vanderwood represented Mermaid Heel.

"Go big sis and Millianna!" Simon cheered from the stands.

"Knock their socks off!" Sho yelled.

"Socks?" Toby perked up.

"It's a figure of speech you idiot." Yuka clonked him over the head.

"I can tell this is going to be a dandy competition." Wally adjusted his fedora.

Jura Neekis, Chelia Blendy, and Lyon Vastia of Lamina Scale were the next to be introduced. 'Please watch me Juvia-san.' He begged. Gossip began to spread among the patrons due the appearance of one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Team Tremins of Blue Pegasus were third.

Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, and Ren Akatsuki. "We love you guys!" Their fangirls squealed. There were many banners and posters in the audience promoting them.

"Do your best honey." Sherry called from the Lamina Scale box. "Jenny you're from Blue Pegasus, aren't you?" Bora asked her.

"Yes, but I will not let that affect my decision as a judge." She affirmed. Quatro Cerberus was fourth. Bacchus, Rocker, and Jäger "All right boys, it's time to get wild." Master Goldmine instructed. "FOUR!" The rest of the guild members responded. Fairy Tail was last to be introduced. Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, and Joshua. Master Makarov and Yosh agreed that it wasn't safe or practical to give his real name for the tournament since everyone else outside of Fairy Tail thought he was dead. Joshua was an uncommon name but not enough so to arouse suspicion. 'That guy has the same name as Yosh.' Bacchus took a drink from the gourd he carried around with him.

'It's probably coincidence.' Rocker dismissed it.

'No way it's the same person, besides he looks different from that short stack Yosh.' Jäger concluded.

'I'm going to miss him.' Master Goldmine would occasionally visit Yosh's grave when he had time to spare.

'That boy…' Yajima thought. Fairy Tail cheered for their representatives. Master Makarov was waving a giant flag with the Fairy Tail emblem on it.

The opening ceremonies came to a close. "I want to wish the contestants the best of luck." Chapati commented before all the participants went to their respective box where the rest of their guild was. "Who is Mermaid Heel?" Yosh asked his teammates on the way upstairs to Fairy Tail's box.

"They're an all female guild. " Erza told Yosh. "They're relatively new and don't have a guild master. Kagura, the one with the sword, and I grew up in the same village but when the Zeref cult came I hid her and she escaped the fate of the rest of the town. A while ago  
Simon sent me a letter telling me he found his sister and they reconnected."

"That's great." Yosh felt happy that the siblings were able to find each other after that horrible mess. The three of them emerged from the tunnel leading to the box.

"Yo." Greeted Master Makarov.

"I'm so jealous." Growled Natsu.

"Do your best." Encouraged Gray.

"We'll be rooting for you." Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks everyone." Yosh scratched his cheek.

"Look Kagura and Beth are performing." Levy pointed to the stage in the middle of the arena. Kagura and Beth were wearing identical knee length black dresses. They had cordless microphones in their hands.

"_This is the end._" Kagura sang. "_Hold your breath and count to ten. Feel the Earth move and then hear my heart burst again. For this is the end I've drowned and dreamt this moment. So overdue I owe them. Swept away I'm stolen,_" Beth stepped in front of Kagura. "_Let the sky fall when it crumbles we will stand tall face it all together at skyfall. Let the sky fall when it crumbles we stand tall and face it all together at skyfall._" Their song was an immense hit with the audience.

"That's going to be hard to beat." Yosh whispered to Erza.

"As long as we receive a decent score this round we should still be in the running for the top." Lucy told her teammates.

Fairy Tail was the last guild to perform. Lucy decided to sing the lullaby her mother used to suing to her. The audience politely clapped, and the judges assigned Lucy a decent score like she had hoped. After the first round Lamina Scale was in the lead, followed closely by Mermaid Heel, in third was Fairy Tail, and tied for last were Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus. In the second round Erza and Lucy did a rendition of _The Cell Block Tango._ They figured it would be funny to substitute the names in the songs for Joshua and Natsu.

"Ha ha you don't think they'd ever do anything that to us do you?" Natsu gave an uneasy laugh.

"I hope not." Yosh felt sweat drip down his neck. The judges enjoyed their performance so they received a higher score than in the first round. After the second round Fairy Tail had moved into second place behind Mermaid Heel. Lamina Scale had fallen to third, and Blue Pegasus and Quatro Cerberus were still battling for last place. 

"We're in second!" Lucy and Erza shared a high five.

"Now it's up to us." Yosh had changed into the navy jacket, pants, and lavender sweater he wore when he performed for the Talent Show.

"Let's do it." Erza requiped into her 60s outfit. Millianna began the final round by singing _Vouge _by Madonna. The audience went wild. She received a 9 from Yajima, a COOL from Jason (he had brought his own sign), a 10 from Jenny, a MEAT from the Eisenwald Chicken (he too had brought an original sign), Bora gave her a 10, and Mato gave her an 8. Mermaid Heel's final score came out to a solid 9. Next up was Chelia, she performed _Irreplaceable _by Beyoncé. Again the crowd went wild. She received the same scores Millianna did. This gave Lamina scale an 8.5, tied for second with Fairy Tail. Team Tremins sang _Some Nights_ Hibiki took the lead while Ren and Eve provided back up. The audience, or more specifically their fangirls, erupted with emotion. The judges really enjoyed the performance as well. Yajima gave it a 9.5, Jason held up two COOL signs, Jenny gave them a 10, The Eisenwald Chicken held up his MEAT sign, Bora gave them a 9, and Mato gave them a 9 to solidify Blue Pegasus with an impressive 8.5. there was now a three-way tie for second however Fairy Tail had yet to perform. Quatro Cerberus also provided an impressive display with _You Shook Me All Night Long _however even with the high scores they received from the judges for their final performance, they ended up in last with an 8. At last it was time for Fairy Tail to shine. "_Listen baby,_" Yosh began. "_Aint't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby._" He accentuated the distance with his arms.

"_If you need me call me no matter where you are, no matter how far._" Erza tapped Yosh's nose.

"_Don't worry baby._"

"_Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry,_"

"_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe._" They pointed at each other.

"_Remember the day I set you free I told you you could always count on me darlin' from that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you want me some way some how._"

"_Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you babe._"

"_Oh no darlin'._"

"_No wind, no rain._ _All winter's_ _cold can't stop me baby." _Erza pretended to shiver.

"_No, no baby._"

"_Cause you are my beau._"

"_If you're ever in trouble I'll be there on the double just sing this for me,_"

"_Oh baby._" They both looked into others eyes.

"_My love is alive way down in heart although we are miles apart._" Erza moved to one side of the stage while Yosh moved to the opposite end.

"_If you ever need a helpin' hand I'll be there on the double as fast as I can._" Yosh ran in place.

"_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough._"

"_To keep me from getting to you babe._" Erza started walking towards the center of the stage, and Yosh did the same.

"_Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide to keep me. Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough. Ain't no mountain high enough, ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough._" They ended the song with a small kiss on the lips. The crowd went wild. There was cheering and high pitched whistling. Everyone watching the screen via the lacrima couldn't believe it, five 10s. The Eisenwald Chicken held up his MEAT sign. The almost unanimous decision propelled Fairy Tail ahead of Mermaid Heel with a 9.5. Master Makarov graciously accepted the trophy and cash reward for first place, 20 million jewels.

"5 million of this is yours." Master Makarov told Yosh on the train ride back. "I've decided to give 5 million to you, Lucy, and Erza. I'll keep the remaining 5 million to help with finances at the guild."

"Thank you, Master Makarov. With this I'll finally be able to pay back my debt to you."

"Really? I haven't been keeping track." Master Makarov sheepishly admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"This also means that tomorrow I'll be saying farewell to Fairy Tail. I no longer have a reason to stay here on Earth anymore." Erza was sitting on the aisle next to Yosh. When she heard this she immediate stood up and stormed out of the car. She found a bathroom and slammed the sliding door behind her. She fell against it, losing all feeling in her legs. Tears dripped down her cheeks and then make tiny splashes as they hit the ground.

**'You jerk; of course you have a reason to stay. I love you.'**

Erza spent the rest of the ride back to Magnolia silently crying all alone in the bathroom until she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Are you feeling alright?" The person who asked this sounded exactly like Jellal Fernandes.

I would like to thank everyone for sticking by me this entire time.

This next chapter will be the last one and yes Jellal and Erza end up together.


End file.
